New World
by AXJ
Summary: Gracias a la decisión de Nami, la tripulación queda estancada en una serie de concursos donde la navegante los obliga a seguir participando para ganar más premios. Nuestro inusual e ingenuo capitán descubrirá muchas cosas, tantas que pronto estará convencido de que ha descubierto un nuevo mundo. Parejas: Luhan, ZoRo, SaNa.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Hola a todos, espero no me odien por atrasarme en "Estudios en la secundaria", mi inspiración se largó y me dejo tirada T-T. Pronto regresará o así lo espero. Bueno vamos a esta historia que por eso estamos aquí. Aclaraciones: Luffy y su tripulación están en una parte del Grand Line después de reunirse tras dos años. Pero esta vez tienen a una visita en especial. Los dejo con el fic.

Cap.1 ¿ Unión predestinada?

Como muchas veces la comida escaseaba y llevaban días sin ver alguna isla el estúpido lop pose como le decía Nami últimamente apuntaba a una isla que tenía demasiadas corrientes marinas y se le había hecho difícil atravesarlo. Pero nada le ganaba a Nami y lo iba a intentar día a día.

Y hoy no era la excepción:

-Luffyyyyyyyyyyyy apresúrate a levantar la vela! . Apuraba la navegante y miraba a los demás

-Y ustedes ¡! Dense prisa Sanji sujeta bien el timón, Zoro ve por la vela izquierda Brook sujeta bien esa cuerda rápido.

-Chopper y Ussop miren por la borda en qué dirección va la marea?

-Hacia el frente -respondía Ussop un poco miedoso de la reacción de Nami.

-Bien! exhalo más calmada la navegante.

Los demás tripulantes observaban como el barco volvía a su curso y pasaba a través de la corrientes marinas, excepto por una que se encontraba en un camarote.

-Shima! Gritaba luffy contentísimo.

Al llegar a la isla todos salieron a bordo, sonrientes.

-Carne! ¡Carne! Gritaba el capitán.

- Muy bien, ¿quién se quedará en el barco? Preguntó Usopp.

-Yo, aún tengo que hacer más ajustes- respondió Franky..

-En la ciudad-

En el restaurante

-Nani! Como puede ser tan caro, son unos ladrones! Comentaba Nami al ver los precios del menú.

-Quiero la mejor carne, tráigame 10 porciones –ordenaba el capitán.

-Tráigame un poco de todo- decía un rubio.

- Traiga el mejor sake- continuaba un peliverde.

- Y mucho algodón de azúcar - terminaba Chopper.

-Esperen! Trío de estúpidos!

Cuando Nami había llamado su atención ya era muy tarde un desfile de plato se dirigía a su mesa.

-¿Desean algo más? – preguntaba el camarero sonriente a su mejor clientela.

Solo tráiganos la cuenta, se limitaba a contestar resignada Nami.

-Carn.. se detuvo al ver los ojos afilados de la pelirroja.

Una mirada asesina hizo callar al pelinegro y hacer que toda la tripulación desistiera de pedir algo más.

Al tener la cuenta entre sus manos, sus ojos se oscurecieron, su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente y antes de que alguien preguntara lo que le pasaba el aura oscura que despedía Nami, daba a todos un mal presentimiento.

-Todo –decía entre murmullos.

Sanji se acercó a ella preocupado por su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Qué dices Nami-swaan?

-Ustedes se han gastado todo el dinero! Gritó enfurecida tratando de estrangular a Luffy y removiéndolo con fuerza.

- Por favor, no lo…dijo una voz preocupada por el capitán, pero antes que terminara su mirada se enfocó en el piso viendo la cara de su amado hinchado y lleno de moretones.

En el piso yacían Sanji, Luffy y Zoro quienes fueron golpeados por la navegante.

-Gofffmen Nami -trataba de disculparse Luffy con sus labios hinchados.

- Será mejor que nos vamos -decía Ussop.

La navegante muy a su pesar pago la cuenta, dejando en la ruina la situación económica de la tripulación.

-Debemos conseguir dinero cuanto antes – exclamaba preocupaba la pelirroja.

- Chopper no te quedes atrás –dijo Robin al reno que no se movía, estaba de pie mirando un afiche con Brook.

-Lo encontre –repetía el conjunto de huesos.

-Eh? ¿Qué miran? -Se preguntó Ussop mientras se acercaban a ellos.

La morena de cabellera larga y negra también se acerco para ver que detenía a Chopper. Y comentó:

-Esto puede servir – dijo sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Navegante-san ven a echar un vistazo a esto

-¿Es algún tesoro, Robin?

-Pues más bien parece una mira de oro-respondió y automáticamente la navegante estaba a su lado observando fijamente el cartel.

Sus ojos repentinamente brillaron, hizo algunos cálculos mentales rápidos y arrancó el papel de la pared y anunció:

-Participaremos!

Todos sintieron escalofríos ante las palabras de Nami. Menos Robin que ya se hacía alguna idea de lo iba a pasar.

Los tres hombres maltratados y los demás se agruparon alrededor de la navegante para leer el dichoso papel.

**Atrévete a pasar las mejores vacaciones de tu vida en Party Island**!

Te invita a participar en los divertidos concursos donde podrás ganar fabulosos premios (o dinero en efectivo).

_Condiciones: _

-Mayores de 18 años

-Deben inscribirse en parejas (hombre y mujer)

- Pueden participar cualquier tipo de persona. (piratas, civiles,etc.)

*Usuarios del akuma no mi no pueden usar sus habilidades. Y participan bajo su propia responsabilidad en los concursos.

Costo de inscripción $5.000 Berries por pareja.

-Muy bien vamos a inscribirnos-anunció Nami sonriente.

Si bien su cálculo no fallaba alcanzaba a participar 3 parejas con eso, debería ser suficiente para hacerse con todo el dinero del concurso.

Todos la siguieron hacia la dirección que indicaba el afiche.

Algunos estaban ansiosos, otros temerosos de qué Nami los eligiera, a algunos les daba lo mismo como a Zoro.

/_Qué emoción tal vez vea a Luffy participando_/- pensaba una pelinegra que se sonrojaba al imaginarse a Luffy saltando en saco.

/eso sería demasiado, ahh/ sentía que su cuerpo cedía y sus piernas se derretían.

-..y Hancock.

Hasta que la voz de la pelirroja la trajo a la realidad.

/_Un momento, ¿ella la había nombrado? ¿Y con quién participaría? Yo no tenía pensado participar, solo quería ver a Luffy en_…./ pensaba hasta que fue interrumpida por:

- Hancock!

Esa voz era de..

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

- Hancock, yo siempre he deseado que fueras mi compañera –decía el pelinegro de una cicatriz bajo su ojo.

-Lu..Luffy- respondía feliz con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

-Hancock! El toque de sus manos la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Seamos el mejor equipo-decía emocionado Luffy sosteniendo sus manos.

Ella temblando de nervios por el repentino acercamiento de él, asintió tímidamente.

- Zoro y Robin y por último Sanji y Nami.

-Nami-swaan -decía con dulzura el rubio mientras bailaba alrededor como tonto.

-Hmp.. fue la única reacción de Zoro ante la noticia de qué participaría.

Por otra parte Robin sonreía tan tranquila como siempre.

-Debemos ir al barco para prepararnos-decía tranquila Nami.

-¿Cuál es el primer concurso? Preguntaba emocionado un rubio y un pelinegro.

-Les diré en el barco.

El evento empezaría esa misma tarde.

N/A:

Bueno lo prometido es deuda tenemos aquí mi segundo fic Luhan con parejas secundarias ZoRo y SaNa. ¿En qué lío los habrá envuelto Nami? ¿Por qué Boa Hancock los acompaña?

PD: Sus review me animan y me llenan de emoción, si te gusto o no házmelo saber, please! (Ahí donde sale: Review)


	2. Un comienzo suave

Las chicas ya estaban listas, por suerte tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Aún así seguían indecisas acerca de su vestimenta y se volvían a probar diferentes diseños una y otra vez.

Los hombres tan bien se reunían, para preparar todo.

-En los camarotes masculinos-

El primer concurso es de.. cortaba el cocinero para ponerle más emoción.

-dilo! Dijo Luffy.

-Vamos, suéltalo- clamó Franky.

-¿De qué se tratará?- preguntó Ussop interesado.

-… el peliverde aunque no emitía palabra alguna, en realidad no quería mostrarse interesado, pero la verdad le carcomía por dentro saber en qué participaría con la morena de ojos azules.

-Es una ducha

-Buuuu, una ducha no suena interesante-decía decepcionado el menor de los participantes.

-No es cualquier ducha! Rectificaba el cocinero es una ducha donde se evaluará la sensualidad.

-¿Será en pareja? Por fin habló Zoro. Sinceramente el pensar que tendría que hacer algo como eso con Robin lo ponía endemoniadamente nervioso.

-No, es individual, pero los hombres irán primero.

-Una ducha sexy~ baboseaban Brook y Franky.

-Supper! Gritaba contentísimo el cyborg.

- ¿Qué es sensual? Preguntaba el capitán con su mirada inocente.

Zoro y Sanji se miraron, ambos no sabían cómo explicarle y mantener la ingenuidad propia de Luffy.

Todos miraban a Luffy con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ussop tomo al pelinegro por el cuello y le murmuro algunas cosas al oído.

-ya veo, ganar esa competencia será pan comido-exclamó.

Los demás se extrañaron.

/¿_qué le dijo, Ussop_?/ -pensaban todos.

-Tienes que moverte suavemente -decía Sanji.

-Debes ser un caballero y seducir con la mirada eso es sensual-continuaba Brook.

-Sigue mis fabuloso pasos- decía el carpintero mientras se ponía a bailar.

El pelinegro no entendía nada, nadie respondía su pregunta y todos decían cosas distintas.

Al final caminaba con todos al concurso sin saber aún que hacer.

/_Bueno sea lo que sea ganaré_/- pensaba confiado.

Al llegar al lugar las chicas se fueron al público, un espectáculo como eso debía verse en primera fila.

Los chicos decidieron dejar a Luffy para el final para que mirando a los demás participantes aprendiera un poco y se sintiera más preparado. La verdad no confiaba en él así lo dejaron para el final porque nadie pone atención cerca de las finales.

El primero en aparecer fue Sanji acompañado de la sensual melodía y en un traje de vaquero, lo hacía bastante bien, pero a ratos se dedicaba a coquetear con las señoritas que lo animaban. En fin, gastó su minuto en puro hacerle ojitos a las jóvenes mujeres que le seguían con la mirada. No alcanzó ni a sacarse su camisa cuando de repente escuchó:

-ahora el siguiente! En la sutil voz de la animadora.

Después de varios hombres quienes hacían sus mejores intentos, algunos para sus novias, otros para subir su ego y por último había quienes trataban firmemente impresionar a la animadora.

/_Piensa en el dinero, concéntrate en ganar_/ trataba de calmarse el espadachín, saber que lo vería Robin le causaba tanta nerviosismo. Se sorprendía tambaleando como una débil hoja ante la brisa de otoño. Rabiaba consigo mismo, se sentía como un crío.

Salió sin mirar hacia el público y empezó a mover sus caderas, ante la presión de terminar pronto aquella estupidez, sujeto su camisa y tiro con fuerza, lo hizo sin controlarse rompiendo su camisa de ejecutivo y dejándola caer al suelo. Haciendo gritar a la multitud femenina, muchas estaban babosas.

La morena de ojos azules lo miraba encantada debía reconocerlo no lo hacía nada de mal.

Camino a la ducha con su musculoso dorso descubierto y dejando caer sus pantalones. Mostrando deliberadamente su traje de baño que parecía más un bóxer que cualquier otra cosa.

Abrió la llave de la ducha el agua lo relajó de inmediato, por un segundo se olvido del concurso cerró los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron unos familiares ojos azules asechándolo intensamente. Con el agua que caía exquisitamente sobre su trabajado cuerpo, se sintió lleno de valor para enfrentarla como si el agua lo llenara de coraje, pasó su mano por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás y abrió los ojos con la mirada bañada en seguridad y le fijó la vista inevitablemente plantándole la cara a todo el público haciendo furor entre las chicas que lo miraban con osadía.

-Pues vaya que ha picado- susurró Nami quién se dio cuenta de la conexión extraña entre esos dos.

Provocando una sonrisa en la cara de la morena.

-No sé de que hablas- respondió la ojiazul pestañando lentamente evadiendo a la vez la mirada inquisidora de la navegante.

- MUCHA ROPA! MUCHA ROPA! Gritaban las chicas cada vez más fuerte al ver como el espectáculo de Zoro llegaba a su fin.

-Pero si solo lleva el bañador –exclamó ingenuamente Hancock que al segundo después comprendió a que se referían prendiendo sus rosadas mejillas de vergüenza.

- Woahh si no te conociera diría que ya tienes experiencia en esto- opinó la animadora con ojos traviesos.

Alborotando la tranquilidad que Zoro había momentáneamente recuperado.

Por un momento Robin quiso arrancarle los ojos con sus brazos fleur a la animadora de mirada tan osada que intentaba ver que más escondía el traje baño del peliverde.

/_La sonrisa de la arqueóloga da escalofríos_/- pensaba la emperatriz pirata mientras instintivamente se desplazó hacia el lado de Nami.

-Y ahora nuestro último participante! Alzaba la voz la chica.

El corazón de la kuja latía con fuerza emocionado. Por fin saldría su pelinegro.

La música sonaba nuevamente y aunque ya la había escuchado con los anteriores participantes.

Creía que le sentaba perfecto. El pelinegro por fin apareció y no había cambio en su vestimenta decepcionando a sus nakamas.

-fffffu bufó decepcionada la navegante. Bueno no podía culparlo él tal vez no entendería estas cosas.

La morena pelinegra sonreía ante la simpleza de su capitán.

El chico en el escenario miro hacia el público y sonrío derritiendo a la mayoría de las chicas con su mera sonrisa.

Se despojó de sus ropas muy lentamente ignorando que seguía el ritmo de la canción ofreciendo una escena bastante provocadora.

Ya solo quedaba su remera y su traje baño junto con su inseparable sombrero de paja.

Se sacó su polera roja exponiendo su corpulento pero esbelto cuerpo, esos años de entrenamiento se veían reflejado en su fornida espalda, en su plano y duro abdomen (N/A: Que me pongo babosa en esta parte *¬*). Sé desprendió de su sombrero dejándolo a un lado y sus formados brazos abrieron la llave sumergió solo su cabeza bajo el grifo exprimió un poco de jabón y empezó a trazar círculos descendiendo desde sus pecho pasando por su estómago hasta el borde de su bañador. Cuando llegó ahí todo el público gritaba eufórico:

-Sigue! Sigue!

Menos una pelinegra que solo empleando su gran fuerza de voluntad la mantenía en pie porque ya su cabeza la había traicionado. Su cuerpo al parecer se resistía a estar tan lejos de semejante acontecimiento o se desmayaba ahí mismo por la emoción o corría a ayudarlo.

- Yo te enjabono entero! –gritó una chica que estaba justo delante de ella. Sin poder ignorar aquel atrevimiento su mente se torno fría y recupero el control de su cuerpo, ya no quería que alguien más se deleitara ojeando los atributos de su pelinegro.

Miró con desconfianza a sus lados Nami y Robin se veían tranquilas hasta que una gran exclamación sonora desde el mar de gente la hizo detenerse con la misión: "Encargarse de las brujas rastreras" que ya se había instalado en su mente desde hace momentos atrás.

Impulsada por la curiosidad volteó hacia el frente.

Y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al registrar tal imagen, desencadeno una serie de reacciones que retumbaban con fuerza en ella. Su cabeza se quedó en blanco sin poder pensar en nada, su imaginación ya no pudo más y se rindió aquello superaba sus expectativas hasta sus fantasías más osadas. Su cuerpo se sensibilizo de golpe, su corazón latía muy fuerte tanto que no dejaba escuchar los gritos de alegría de las demás, al parecer se fundieron sus piernas porque ya no las sentía lo único que funcionaba bien diría hasta un nivel superior eran su vista.

Sus pupilas se agrandaron y lo único que deseaba es que quedara guardada la imagen de Luffy sin…

De Luffy sin bañador solo tapándose con su sombrero de paja.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar su tiempo recogió con cuidado su traje baño que yacía en el piso y sonrió saludando con la mano a medio mundo.

Sacó más aplausos de los esperados por sus compañeros.

- Qué calor hace! dan ganas de bañarse, no chicas? Comentó la animadora.

-Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Respondió el público insatisfecho.

El moreno solo sonrió no entendía por qué hacían ese tipos de preguntas.

Los ganadores se anunciarían al terminar el concurso de las chicas.

Con semejante jaleo que armó el capitán muchas chicas supieron algo que ya Hancock sabía desde el principio.

**Luffy era sexy por naturaleza.**

/ Cerca del escenario/

- Parece que se están divirtiendo- afirmó una voz desde atrás de la multitud. Su capa de color café arena no permitía distinguir si era hombre o mujer.

N/A:

Hola, intenté subirlo ayer pero faltaba hacer unos retoques. Ojala les guste el segundo capítulo. ¿Quién será el ganador? ¿Qué habrá dicho Ussop? ¿ Hancock se habrá recuperado para entrar en el concurso?

*Detalles: Respecto de los trajes baños hice una imagen el link está en mi perfil y la canción utilizada tambien.** Esto es provisorio hasta que sepa como pegar links aquí** T-T. Si alguien me ayuda estaré inmesamente agradecida ;D.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**mireee3D2Y****: **Espero no haberte decepcionado, por ti me presiono para subirlo a tiempo. Espero que mi esfuerzo valga la pena ..Estoy feliz que te haya gustado.

**Drago: **Nuestra pobre Hancock le faltaban ojos para mirar a las asechadoras y a nuestro hermoso capitán. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

**MAD- The Awesomeman****: **I hope enjoy it. This fic I will finish, don't worry for about it. Thanks so much for you support, really I feel glad with your words.

PD: Sus review me animan y me llenan de emoción, si te gusto o no házmelo saber, please! (Ahí donde sale: Review)


	3. Recuerdos inesperados

**N/A: Lamento la demora y los errores de redacción D: **

-Por favor, todas las participantes vengan al escenario –llamaba el animador.

Las chicas tomaron sus bolsos y se fueron tras bambalinas.

Al ver a sus compañeros; Nami miró con desaprobación a Sanji, este lo tomó como enojo por no haberse esforzado suficiente en el concurso, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Entre Robin y Zoro no hubo palabras solo compartieron una intensa mirada que ocultaba quién sabe cuántos deseos y pensamientos.

Hasta el Luffy sintió calor cuando pasó entre ellos, al correr la vista y notar a Hancock su cara se ilumino, embozando una sonrisa.

-Ahora es tu turno –agregó mientras levantaba su mano para que ella chocara su palma en señal de compañerismo. Logrando una muda respuesta y un movimiento tímido. Al ver como la espalda de la emperatriz pirata se alejaba, fijo su vista en su mano recordando la sensación agradable que le envolvía cada vez que le tocaba. Estaba tan ensimismado intentando descifrar el porqué se hallaba de esa manera, que si no fuera por la fuerte de voz de Sanji en su oído literalmente gritándole que se avanzara, seguiría inmóvil obstruyendo el camino.

-Vamos Luffy quedaremos en último lugar, apresúrate! Le animaba el rubio a ir al público.

La verdad es que no le interesaba mucho el concurso, no entendía porque tenían que bailar con ese tipo de música y de esa forma. El joven en el escenario interrumpió su profunda reflexión.

-Ahora lo más esperado, todos los hombres acérquense-comunicaba el animador por los parlantes atrayendo a algunos varones que paseaban cerca de la calle.

-Nuestra primera participante es una morena que posee unos ojos cautivadores, su cuerpo los dejará sin palabras.

Solo uno de los chicos pudo adivinar de quién se trataba con aquella diminuta introducción, el rubio por su lado abría sus ojos expectantes no podía imaginar a quién se referían, después de todo según él había muchas chicas con cuerpos de infarto. Nuestro capitán solo se limitaba a mirar hacia el frente esperando que el show terminara pronto, pues empezaba a sentir hambre.

Entre un silencio lleno de expectación. Apareció una chica de pollera negra sin mangas y un pequeño shorts de estilo militar que resaltaban su belleza y sensualidad. La seductora canción de Britney spears " I'm slave for you" empezó a sonar y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a contonear su cuerpo sin llegar a voltearse. Todos quedaron embobados ante los suaves movimientos que meneaban sexymente su cintura de un lado a otro, caminó hacia la ducha y al acercarse a la pared impermeable se volteó pegando su espalda, revelando su atractivo rostro. Una vez fijando sus ojos en cierto peliverde se deshizo de su pollera y empezó a descender en aún con su espalda en la pared.

Agitando la respiración de muchos espectadores, con sus movimientos pausados al ritmo de la música.

Desabrochó el botón de su short haciéndolo caer de una vez mostrando un pequeño bikini Calipso bastante revelador. Con el pie lo dejó fuera de la ducha y abrió la llave. Se puso en frente de la pared y apoyó sus manos en esta dejando una visión completa de su trasero, haciendo que muchos hombres agradecieran su presencia.

Bajó nuevamente sintiendo como el agua le recorría su espalda subió despacio contoneándose sutilmente cuando llegó a tope, giró su cabeza y presiono todo su escote en la pared, dando una de las vistas más sexys que hayan visto el género masculino. Clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le fascinaban.

No falto hacer más pues su tiempo se había acabado, más el sonido no se detenía esta vez eran múltiples flash de varias cámaras que no dejaban de sonar. Irritando a un compañero en particular.

El chico del escenario le paso un toalla diciéndole- Las demás la tendrán bastante difícil contigo.

Provocando una sonrisa apacible como era frecuente en la chica.

/_Robin se ha pasado un poco con el baile, bueno no importa tenemos más posibilidades de ganar_/ –pensaba estratégicamente una pelirroja.

En cada presentación el animador daba un pequeño adelanto de los atributos de las competidoras.

- Ella posee un cabello tan hermoso como el fuego!

Camino con paso seguro al escenario y se paseo de lado saludando al público, solo vistiendo su bikini a rosado, al empezar la música cambio su mirada por una más atrayente y al compas de la música balanceaba su caderas con movimientos engatusantes, todos los de la primera fila estaban babosos por ella. Sanji que estaba en la segunda fila, pasaba en constantes cambios de ánimos al ver a Nami, su corazón estallaba de felicidad, por otro lado al ver a los zopencos de la primera fila se llenaba de rabia y estaba por echarlos a patadas. Pero al fijar su vista en el escenario se olvidaba al segundo, porque había despegado su mirada de su princesa pelirroja.

La navegante se dirigió hasta la ducha abrió el grifo dejo que el agua corriera a través de ella pegando su cabello y empapando su traje de baño, deslizó sus manos por cintura hasta su bikini lentamente.

Podía ver como todos los hombres se estaban volviendo locos. Se dio la vuelta mostrando su perfecta espalda hizo a un lado su largo y mojado cabello.

/_Los tengo_/ -pensó al momento de aflojar el tirante y dejar expuesto su escote frente a la pared. Instantáneamente cubrió con su brazo sus senos y se volteó en cámara lenta usando su mano libre para echar su cabellera hacia atrás. Entregando la escena digna de una bailarina nocturna.

Todos los hombres quedaron con la boca abierta, a cierto rubio se le cayó el cigarro.

Pues Nami si que sabía cómo abusar de sus atributos. Y sacar provecho de ello. Sonreía triunfante ante la multitud, para pena de la mayoría ya se había terminado su tiempo.

Tomó su parte superior del traje baño y se fue tras bambalinas. Mirando desafiante a las demás.

-No te gusta perder-felicitó su amiga pelinegra.

Sacando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia de la pelirroja.

La emperatriz la miraba con cierta admiración, ser capaz mostrar su cuerpo de esa forma era algo que ella jamás se atrevería a hacer.

/_No quiero salir_/ -pensaba nerviosa ante el semejante espectáculo que monto Nami. Se sentía intimidada por la rebosante confianza que mostraba la navegante.

-Es tu turno -le dijo bajo una de las chicas de staff.

Al ver tan inquieta a la pelinegra de tez blanca. Nami la tomó de los hombros.

-Haz lo que puedas- le dijo para tranquilizarla, total ella ya tenía la victoria en sus manos, no había razón para presionar a la emperatriz.

Asintió muda, no tenía la fuerza para articular alguna palabra, el solo pensar que Luffy la vería en bikini la ponía histérica.

-Solo toma una ducha normal- le aconsejo Robin con una sonrisa –y lleva esto -agrega extendiéndole una manta blanca.

Al darse cuenta lo que tenía en sus manos, no duda en usarlo en su conveniencia.

-Sus ojos son dos zafiros más hermosos que el mar!

Al escuchar las palabras del animador "hermosos" recordó quien era ella. La emperatriz y shishibukai más fuerte y poderosa que haya existido. Recuperando su seguridad y confianza en sí misma, haría que todos cayeran a sus pies, como es debido porque ella es la belleza en persona.

El sonido de la música la tomó por sorpresa pero no dejó que sus nervios se apoderarán de ella.

El gentío miraba expectante a la chica con un pareo sobre su cabeza ocultando su rostro. No se esforzaría demasiado ya que su belleza lo haría todo. Al ritmo de la música empezó a balancearse, si mirar de frente al público, no se atrevería a fijar al frente la vista, sabiendo que encontraría tal vez a un pelinegro mirándola o tal vez no.

Ante ese pensamiento, su duda aumentó ocupando su mente por completo y haciéndola perder el ritmo sensual y lento de la canción.

¿Estaría Luffy mirándola?

Tantas preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza de golpe, que quedó por algunos segundos se sintió aturdida.

El último minuto del concurso y ella lo sentía eterno. Retiró el pareo que cubría cabeza, dejando libre su hermosa, y sedosa cabellera negra y mostrándole al público su increíble belleza, sus ojos eran como el abismo donde se unía el cielo y el mar, las curvas de cuerpo eran magnificas, sus medidas podían prácticamente considerarse perfectas.

Se dirigió a la ducha, para matar los segundos interminables que la torturaban. Abrió la llave empapándose por completo, dejó que su cabello se pegará a su espalda, ya con una preocupación menos, sus dudas se volvían más agudas en su cabeza.

Reacomodo su pareo a su cadera cubriendo su redondo y apretado trasero, escondiéndolo de las mirabas deseosas.

Tomó el jabón más tiritona que nunca, al sentir la pastilla cremosa en sus manos volvió su seguridad y su determinación se fortaleció.

/_Solo es mirar hacia al frente, que tan difícil puede ser_/-se animaba mentalmente para disolver la maldita duda que consternaba su mente.

Miró al publico chocando contra centenares de miradas masculinas, sus ojos chocaron con aquellas pupilas oscuras y su corazón dio vuelvo que la hizo estremecerse, ahí estaba el capitán de los sombreros de paja mirándola fijamente.

Corrió su vista nerviosa, aquella sensación era más de lo que podía soportar hasta ahora. Aunque se notaba serena por fuera, sus revoluciones internas la tenían pendiendo de una cuerda que se agitaba frenéticamente. Ocasionando que el jabón se escapará de sus manos y descendiera hasta el piso. Se dio la vuelta y en ese momento estimó que no fue la mejor opción tomar el consejo de la navegante aquellas shallas con un taco tan alto, la mantenían con miedo a una vergonzosa caída.

Con cuidado apoyó su mano en la pared junto a la ducha y recogió el jabón, dando inadvertidamente la escena más pedida y esperada por los hombres.

Su perfecta retaguardia en visión panorámica. Menos mal tenía el pareo puesto pero aún así se transparentaba su sugerente bikini morado.

-whoooooooooooo! -Gritaron locos de pasión la mayoría.

Al darse cuenta su la imagen erótica que había regalado, su mejillas se encendieron en un sugestivo carmesí.

Se giró avergonzada de lo que había hecho. Y como un acto reflejo en los momentos donde se sentía tremendamente nerviosa y abochornada, llevó una mano mano hacía sus labios y mordió delicadamente uno de sus dedos, con ojos suplicantes. Su expresión de niña inocente regañada, puso a hervir la sangre de los hombres.

- agáchate para mí, diosa! Gritaba candente un chico del montón.

Cabreando en grande a cierto chico de la segunda fila, moría por borrarles a puñetazos las miradas perversas que tenían casi todos hacia Hancock.

Aunque no entendía del todo bien, que pasaba en su interior, solo podía controlar las ganas de **desocupar violentamente el espacio a su alrededor**.

Todo empezó cuando vio a la emperatriz en el escenario se sintió para disgusto personal un poco incomodo. No le dio importancia, y siguió observando, hasta que ella se agacha y todos se vuelven locos. Mirándola como si ella fuera un filete y ellos comportándose como animales muertos de hambre.

Percatarse de las miradas ardientes que tenían los demás hombres, le fastidió los nervios.

Siempre pensó que su tolerancia era grande y amplia, hasta escuchó las cosas subidas de tonos que el gritaban a la pelinegra. Y su paciencia y tolerancia alcanzó el límite en una milésima de segundo. Milagrosamente y para seguridad de los hombres a su alrededor, la música de detuvo dando por finalizado el concurso.

-Hancock!

Repetía con tono melodioso Sanji.

-UFFFF! Esto parece horno, Hancock eres una chica muy mala- le coqueteo el animador descaradamente.

Ella lo ignoró olímpicamente, casi todos tenían deseos impuros en su mirada. Ya había terminado de hacer lo suyo, que reconozcan su belleza era algo natural. Paso sin enterarse lo que le comentaba aquel chico del micrófono.

Por fin había terminado el bendito concurso, solo quería darse una verdadera ducha y estirarse en alguna cama para regodearse con los valiosos recuerdos que guardaba de Luffy en el escenario.

/ Lejos del escenario/

- ¿Deberíamos turnarnos?

-Depende ¿qué concurso hay mañana?

En un susurro se dio la respuesta.

- Tú vas en el próximo!

Respondió con voz firme dando por terminada la conversación a su compañero.

**N/A:**

Lamento haberme tardado tanto, por dios que me ha costado escribir este episodio, intentare arreglarlo más adelante, si no se entiende, por favor, díganmelo. Nunca pensé en lo difícil que sería hacer el concurso de las chicas, pero bueno aquí esta para gusto y disgusto de sus ustedes.

**robinchwan****: ** Me alegro que te haya gustado, obvio Zoro es tremendamente sexy, es un hombre que no se puede dejar pasarxD..

**MAD- The Awesomeman****: **awwwwwwww…you're welcome.. ;D thanks again for follow me..I hope enjoy it and like it!

**Michele653****: **Gracias por tu apoyo, espero seguir entreteniéndote un poco más(ojala todo el fic :D), cada vez los concursos serán tal vez más interesantesxDDD..

**mireee3D2Y****: **Obvio! Luffy es un sex simbol! Bueno es la visión de Hancock, aunque vamos no hay que negarlo tampocoXD.. Ojala te guste este cap. Nos leemos.

PD: Sus review me animan y me llenan de emoción, si te gusto o no házmelo saber, please! (Ahí donde sale: Review)


	4. La mejor comida

Todos los participantes fueron reunidos tras bambalinas, esperando que anunciaran los ganadores del concurso. El premio era dinero en efectivo, así que no era extraño que muchos competidores estuvieran tensos.

Excepto para una pelirroja que miraba con desconfianza a sus compañeros.

-Más vale que alguno de ustedes haya ganado- soltó amenazante ante sus compañeros quienes parecían bastantes relajados.

El resto de la tripulación los esperaba en el público.

Bueno el momento que todos esperábamos- decían los animadores mientras sonaba un redoble de tambores de fondo.

-La ganadora por la ducha más ardiente es….

-Es…

La señorita Nami!

La pelirroja salió al escenario, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Estaba contensísima pues quién no, el premio era $500.000 Berries.

Al ver el fajo de billetes en la mano del chico, atinó a controlar sus ganas de reclamar su dinero con sus propias manos. Esperaría que se dignará a pasárselo, pero dios! Acaso la conocía muy bien aquel chico como para torturarla y empezar a decir, cualquier tontería antes de entregarle su merecido premio.

-Y esto es para ti… -escuchó por fin.

Sus ojos miraban el fajo expectantes ante el lento movimiento del animador por dejarle el dinero en sus manos. Grabó cada segundo en su memoria, se sentía espectacular, indudablemente una sensación que estaría complacida en repetir.

-Sí- celebró para sus adentros apretando los billetes en sus manos.

Un rubio miraba embelesado la sonrisa de Nami, se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía. Aunque fuera por dinero, pero bueno ella ama el dinero. Necesitaba respirar el relajante humo del cigarro y disfrutar de la imagen sonriente de Nami dando vueltas en su cabeza para estar en su mundo feliz. Hasta que su cerebro le recordó que tras bambalinas estaba completamente prohibido prender fuego y obviamente fumar.

-ahí viene Julieta, Romeo- bromeó el peliverde. Ante la silueta de Nami que se avecinaba hacia ellos.

-Tsk- replicó ante la bromita del espadachín. Lo había sacado de su fantasía con su dulce pelirroja.

-Siempre supe que ganarías Nami-swan –comentó con corazones en los ojos y bailando como un idiota.

Sacando sonrisas entre sus compañeros. Pues la pelirroja lo ignoró completamente como siempre.

-Luffy!

Se escuchó en los altavoces, interrumpiendo la pequeña celebración de la tripulación.

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en los labios del pelinegro.

-Gané! Repitió animado, saltando en su lugar.

Solo había una persona que no lo miraba con aprobación.

-¿Qué pasa ganamos, no? Preguntó confundido a su navegante.

-El premio! Respondió un poco cabreada y añadió en segundos:

-Ve al escenario, genio! Ordenó un poco fastidiaba, a veces se preguntaba si Luffy de verdad lo hacía a propósito o solo era tremendamente idiota en momentos importantes.

Y con esa orden fue lleno de risa al escenario. A él no le importaba el dinero, solo quería ganar en todos los concursos.

Apenas tuvo el dinero se lo pasó a Nami, sabiendo la reacción de la pelirroja ante su premio.

-Ese es nuestro, capitán –lo felicitó entusiasmada. Abrazándolo en el acto de la emoción. Pegando casi todo su busto en la cara de este.

Causando que el aura maligna de Sanji, ahuyentará a las demás personas del lugar.

No era el único en arder, otra aura más siniestra espantó a las chicas que estaban cerca. La emperatriz presionó su zapato con fuerza sobre el piso, descargando toda la rabia por aquel abrazo que le había robado la navegante a su pelinegro. Sin controlarse soltó un poco de Haki dejando marcado el lugar con la forma de su taco.

-Nami, no puedo respirar- se quejó con voz ahogada por la cercanía de la pelirroja.

Esta sin más lo soltó como si nada.

-Debemos ir a inscribirnos en el concurso de mañana-comentó mirando fijamente a sus compañeros.

-Pero no hemos recuperado el dinero ¿ya?- replicó Zoro.

Ganándose la fría y asesina mirada de Nami.

-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir-añadió dándose la vuelta evitando la afilada mirada de la pelirroja.

-Estaremos afuera esperándote con los demás- dijo Robin.

La navegante asintió dando por hecho, que había entendido.

La fila de las inscripciones era larga sin embargo avanzaba rápido, no se tardaría mucho si no fuera por la persona que estaba antes de ella.

-¿Cómo que puede participar solo uno de los dos? ¿No era un concurso de parejas, ah?

-Lo siento, son las reglas del próximo concurso.

-Está bien, lo pillo –contestó con resignación mientras entregaba el dinero al encargado.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

- tsk! Yo lo escribo – respondió con fastidio arrebatándole el lápiz y moviendo su mano sobre la planilla.

-Gracias, hasta luego –finalizó el hombre detrás de la mesita.

-Sí lo que sea, adiós! Se despidió dejando el camino libre por fin a Nami.

- Son 3 parejas, creo que ya nos tiene en el registro-

-El siguiente concurso solo puede participar un miembro por pareja.

-¿Qué? Exclamó irritada.

Sus posibilidades de hacer más dinero estaban escabulléndose de sus manos.

-Pues verá este concurso es de….

x-Con la tripulación –x

-Haaaaaaaa, que tengo hambre! –exclamaba el capitán.

- Me muero de hambre- agregaba Usopp acompañado con un chopper casi desvanecido.

-Esa mujer siempre nos hace esperar-reclama Zoro.

-Espero que esta vez me muestre sus pants yohohoohho

-Con el dinero del concurso tendremos una comida super!- gritaba Franky.

-Bien hoy celebraremos hasta reventar –decía una voz detrás del grupo.

-Namiswan!- Exclamó enamorado Sanji.

-"Qué bueno que apareció" se calmaba internamente la pelinegra de tez blanca, para ser honesta, también necesitaba comer.

- Al mejor restaurant! Vocifero la pelirroja.

-haiiiiii! Apoyaban todos.

x-Afuera del restorant-x

Nami se puso en frente de la banda llamando su atención.

-¿qué pasa Nami? –dijo el cyborg.

- Será que por fin nos mostrara sus…decía emocionado Brook.

-que no!- le interrumpió Ussop.

-Sanji, Zoro, Luffy no podrán comer mucho ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntaba el último al borde las lágrimas.

- Ahora si se ha puesto loca- reclamó el peliverde bajito para que no lo oyera la navegante pero el rubio que estaba a su lado lo escuchó.

-¿Qué dijiste?! Estúpido Marimo!

-hmp! No te tengo miedo ! -Lo desafió tomando el mango de sus katanas.

Se pusieron en posición de guardia. Y antes de que hicieran su primer movimiento la pelirroja los detuvo con un **suave** golpe en la cabeza.

- Mañana solo podrán participar una persona por pareja, y el concurso será de comida. Quien pueda comer más gana.

-¿Nani? Gritaron los tres al unísono.

Aunque Luffy lo decía con estrellitas en los ojos completamente emocionado porque al parecer aun no entendía lo que significaba completamente que el concurso sería mañana.

Todos estaban animados por fin podían comer decentemente. Menos tres personas, que sabían que tendrían restringido sus platos.

Nami les dio una bandeja de comida para cada uno. El cocinero podría permanecer tranquilo hasta el concurso el no comía tanto. El espadachín a pesar que podía soportar estar sin más alimento extrañaba sus grandes cantidades de comida.

Y el pobre capitán estaba resignado con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-Nee, Nami te prometo que puedo ganar, pero déjame comer algo más – lloriqueaba.

-Lo hago por el bien de todos, no porque yo solo quiera el dinero, no seas egoísta Luffy!

-Lo hace por el dinero –pensaron automáticamente todos excepto la emperatriz que apenas empezaba a conocer a Nami.

-Chopper solo un bocado –

El renito miro a Luffy con su cara triste y tomo el tenedor sintió segundos después la punzante mirada de Nami prefiriendo llevarse el pedazo de carne que había picado a su boca.

- Nee, Ussop…

Y así empezó a recorrer la gran mesa llena de sus nakamas implorándole uno a uno que le dieran un poquito de sus platos.

Había una persona que esperaba ansiosamente su pregunta. Sin importar lo que dijera ella (la navegante), le convidaría parte de su plato, claro si él le pedía.

- Solo será un trozo, no será nada y prometo ganar mañana, nee?- Decía lastimeramente.

Compadeciendo un poco el corazón de la pelinegra, sinceramente cuando su capitán se proponía algo siempre lo conseguía y encontraba la manera de lograrlo. Como ahora por ejemplo con cara de cordero degollado y esos ojos pidiendo compasión.

-nee, Robin..

A su lado alguien se derretía por darle de su plato, o darle una mano con su merecida alimentación. Hasta fantaseaba con darle de comer al capitán.

Al ver como sus intentos fallaron miro a la persona que estaba sentada al lado de la arqueóloga.

Y al cruzar sus miradas sus ojos negros con aquellos azules, tuvo la fuerte sensación de que ella jamás le negaría su ayuda. Ella lo comprendía, lo ayudaba, siempre le brindaba la seguridad que en cualquier ocasión podía contar con su fuerza.

Feliz al sentir esa sensación confortable que representaba la salvación, la llamó lleno de regocijo.

-Hanc….!

PUMP!

Se escuchó antes de que su amado la llamara, quién había destruido su oportunidad para darle de comer. Buscó rápidamente al culpable, y descubrió que era la culpable. Se sintió tan desdichada si la pelirroja no lo hubiera interrumpido, ella estaría alimentando a su sexy pelinegro. Le resultaba muy difícil, tomar la iniciativa y ofrecerle algo de su plato.

No podía sentirse culpable era inevitable no ponerse nerviosa, frente a su amado, cada mirada, cada toque, cada palabra del moreno la dejaba dichosa y a la vez sin palabras su vergüenza siempre la alejaba lamentablemente.

-Lo siento- decía un moreteado Luffy en el suelo.

-Nos encargaremos de él, Nami-swan – agregó Sanji mientras tomaba el brazo de Luffy y se lo llevaba con Zoro.

- Está bien, pero…- La pelirroja se levantó de la mesa y se acerco al rubio para hablarle al oído.

-¿Estás segura? – replicó este.

-Claro, debemos disfrutar- respondió en radiante y volvió a la mesa.

La pelirroja más contenta que nunca con la sorpresa que le daría a sus compañeros, se llevó su zumo de naranjas a los labios.

-uy, si parece que estamos arreglando una cita- soltó Robin de lo más natural.

Haciendo que Nami escupiera su zumo favorito.

Sorprendiendo a todos.

Todos tenían sus ojos puestos sobre ella. Por dios que debía hacer. Su consciente maldecía a Robin eternamente. Si se ponía a titubear o se demoraba en decir algo, todos se darían cuenta que la broma de Robin iba en serio. Antes de que pasara más tiempo, y cavara su propia tumba. Robin volvió a hablar:

-¿Qué pasa, Nami? – pregunto con voz dulce tranquilamente.

-¿Te salió una mosca? - interrogó Ussop.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le siguió el médico.

-Tal vez debas probar mi cola, está super! Agregó Franky.

Aquellas preguntas en serie, le afirmaban que al parecer nadie había escuchado. Miró a la emperatriz ella seguía comiendo su plato como si nada. Tal vez nadie había escuchado.

-Creo que iré al baño- respondió al fin. Dejando a todos pasmados con su inesperada respuesta.

Aún no estaba lista para asumir su atracción hacia el cocinero frente a todos. Aquel rubio que coqueteaba con todas las chicas que se le cruzaban. Todo esto era culpa del idiota de Sanji.

Cerraba los ojos tratando de no pensar más en él, y cada vez que sus parpados descansaban podía aún ver a su rubio preferido sonriendo para ella, y para mil chicas más.

En cualquier momento le pondría a prueba y ella tomaría cartas en el asunto. Hasta entonces no había porque preocuparse, con aquellos pensamientos salió más relajada.

Al volver todos seguían comiendo como si nada. Que tranquilidad le daba por primera vez en su vida que sus compañeros fueran tan brutos. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una risilla silenciosa.

-¿Puedo llevar comida para llevar para salomón?- preguntó la emperatriz.

- Está bien – contesto la pelirroja.

Al terminar de comer salieron del restauran y se preparaban para caminar hacia la costa.

-Esperen, hoy no regresaremos al barco- sentenció dichosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Decía Ussop con miedo últimamente ver a Nami tan animada con los concursos le infundía miedo, quizás que cosas se le ocurrió ahora pensaba con desgracia.

-Nos alojaremos en un hotel- Respondió.

Sacando sonrisas en todos.

- Un hotel! Exclamaban el francotirador con el médico ilusionados.

-Yo debo ir a buscar a Salome- se quejó Hancock.

-Tranquila ve con Franky-

- Asegúrate de asegurar bien el barco- le ordenó al cyborg.

-Déjamelo a mí, vamos- le animo el peliceleste al la pelinegra que parecía un poco decepcionada.

-/_Mi plan falló_/-pensaba desganada.

-Vamos debes ser un buen hotel. Nami es un poco quisquillosa con esas cosas. – comentó a la emperatriz.

Asintió complacida, pero por dentro estaba desanimada ahora toda la comida que había juntado para Luffy debía dársela a Salome.

-x- En algún lugar de la Party Island-x -

-No deberías comer tanto- aconsejó a su acompañante.

-Dah, es obvio que yo voy a ganar mañana. ¿O que no confías en mí? Replicó con molestia al tener que dejar de comer para hablar.

-Claro que sí- respondió con seguridad.

-x- Ya con todos en el hotel-x-

- ¿Cómo sabrás si ha probado bocado?

- Bueno, es simple he anunciado que no reciban llamadas del cuarto 401. Y que está completamente prohibido de lo contrario no cancelaré el servicio de habitación ni el hospedaje.

Hablaban armoniosamente la morena pelinegra con la pelirroja en el baño del hotel. Hancock decidió bañarse en su habitación, por lo que solo estaban con otras mujeres que también se hospedaban ahí.

x-En las habitaciones-x

-/_No puedo dormir con esta hambre_/ -pensaba el pelinegro estirado sobre su cama, sentía que era la peor calamidad que le podía tocar.

Miró el reloj eran las medianoche, su refrigerador estaba vació Nami era un ogro cuando se lo proponía.

Solo le quedaba cerrar los ojos y esperar que el sueño venga a él.

De repente escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta. No estaba de ánimos para nada. Ni siquiera se paró solo estiro su mano y giró el pomo dorado que decoraba la puerta.

Una figura delgada estaba frente a su habitación, como no podía ver lo suficiente ya que tenía las luces apagadas. Optó por caminar y ver quién tocaba su puerta.

No alcanzo a diferenciar a quien pertenecía aquella silueta, cuando sintió el inconfundible olor de comida, exquisita y necesaria comida.

Tomó la bandeja en sus manos, y en un susurró la invitó a pasar.

Sin más retiró la tapa y engulló todo en un 3 segundos.

Cesando los gruñidos de su estómago, al sentir la comida pasar por su esófago. Dejó la bandeja a un lado y miró a su misteriosa invitada.

- Gracias! Exclamó feliz mientras se abalanzaba contra aquella persona. Abrazándola instintivamente en un arranque de alegría.

Al tenerla tan cerca, inevitablemente sintió el aroma que emanaba de aquella forma femenina. Reconociéndola al instante, ensanchando su sonrisa. Sus ojos necesitaban comprobar que la imagen en su cabeza era la misma así que prendió la luz.

-Han…

Fue callado rápidamente por la suave mano de ella. Si descubrían que ella le había dado comida, se meterían en problemas.

La emperatriz cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho su rostro se tiño de rojo, podía sentir como su palma presionaba los labios del pelinegro. Su corazón iba a explotar, cada vez latía más fuerte.

Tímidamente apartaba milimétricamente su mano de la cara del moreno. Y antes de que llegara a retirar su mano, el pelinegro tomó su mano y la besó totalmente agradecido.

-gracias, gracias, gracias…Gracias- repetía incansablemente en continuos susurros.

Hasta que sintió como el brazo tiraba suavemente hacía abajo.

Ella estaba en el suelo, respirando agitadamente con las mejillas rojas, parecía que tenía calor.

-¿Te sientes bien? – se apresuro a preguntar en voz baja al ver el imprevisto desvanecimiento de ella.

-uhg..sí solo estoy cansada, estoy feliz que te haya gustado la comida – argumentó dificultosamente ante la cercanía del moreno.

La tomó entre sus brazos al estilo recién casado. Y se encamino hacia el interior de su habitación.

-Tranquila, vamos a la cama- susurró bajito.

-A la cama, a la cama, a la ca….- Se repetía en su tímida mente la voz de Luffy pronunciando aquellas palabras provocando que la conciencia de Hancock colapsará dejándola en un profundo sueño.

-/También debe estar cansada/ pensó mientras la miraba y la acomodaba en su cama.

El último pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Luffy esa noche donde compartía por primera vez un colchón con alguna mujer. Fue:

-/Tengo tanta suerte de que ella me acompañe/

N/A:

Hola de nuevo espero que hayan disfrutado del cap. Lo encuentro tan corto a pesar que es el que más tiene palabras hasta ahora. Si tienen sugerencias o ideas no dudes en decirme.

**mireee3D2Y****: **Ojala te guste :D… Luffy es simplemente tan perfecto! Me encanta! 3 Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad me ayudan a seguir!

**MAD- The Awesomeman****: **well here it's. The fourth chapter I hope enjoy it..And any critics or advice from you, I will receive it very glad..And I always forget it..How do you read this? You know a little spanish or used traductor? I love it know it ;D..

PD: Sus review me animan y me llenan de emoción, si te gusto o no házmelo saber, please! (Ahí donde sale: Review)


	5. Chapter 5

Abrió los ojos despacio, miró a su alrededor, a su lado dormía pacíficamente la pelinegra. Inconscientemente se la quedo mirando, su lindo rostro, su sedoso y largo cabello.

La quería quizás desde cuando, solo sabía que cada vez que esos ojos azules lo miraban su corazón se aceleraba.

Al levantarse y observar ambos pares de zapatos revueltos, recordó lo que paso anoche.

/Flash Back/

x-después de la cena-x

Espero pacientemente separarse de la compañía de Nami.

Entrando a su habitación busco su ropa interior y cogió uno de sus vestidos, con un par de botas cafés le hacían juego con el verde de su traje.

Si la información de la navegante era cierta, estaba parada frente a la puerta correcta.

Tocó tres veces.

-Pase- respondió la voz del otro lado.

Sin más se aventuro a abrir la puerta.

En la habitación estaba él, vistiendo solo la mitad de la bata azul marino. Su bien formado torso estaba desnudo, se veía levemente concentrado en lo que hacía.

Al ver a la persona que ingresó, abandono el paño y dejo de limpiar sus katanas.

-Robin-soltó ante la presencia inesperada de la morena.

- Creo que hay un lugar que debemos visitar – y dicho esto se marcho.

El peliverde solo reaccionó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Era una invitación ¿cierto?

Tan rápido como pudo se deshizo de la bata y se puso algo de ropa.

La pelinegra caminaba con gracia hacia el bar, una sonrisa divertida cruzaba su rostro.

Se sentó en el bar y pidió una botella de sake.

Miraba de reojo la dirección por donde debería aparecer Zoro, pero todavía no se aparecía.

Levantó la copa frente suyo observando profundamente el contenido, internándose en sus pensamientos.

-/ _¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Y si se está arreglando?_/ Al pensar en esta posibilidad rió para sus adentros. No podía imaginarse un Zoro peinándose o eligiendo qué pantalones usar.

Sus locas ideas la estaban divirtiendo como nunca, tan ensimismada estaba que no sintió como alguien se posó detrás de ella hasta que sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro. Giró su cabeza esperando encontrar a su atractivo compañero más solo estaba un extraño hombre que la miraba lascivamente.

-/ _Qué desagradable_/ pensó desilusionada al no ver a su nakama.

-Nee señorita, en mi habitación tengo unos tragos deliciosos-dijo arrastrando la legua y recorriendo su figura de pies a cabeza.

-Estoy bien aquí, gracias- respondió lo más calmada posible.

-Solo serán un par de copas-

-No estoy sola- replicó con falsa seguridad. Todavía no había rastro de Zoro.

-Pues tienes razón, veo tu redondito culo y tú- continuó y acto seguido arrastró el asiento que estaba junto a ella con la intención de sentarse.

Ante la grosera respuesta sus finos dedos apretaron su copa con fuerza y en el momento en que se sentara a su lado le tiraría toda su bebida en la cara.

Sin embargo, vio como el hombre caía estrepitosamente al piso sentado.

- ¿Cómo te atreves, perra! Gritó encolerizado mientras trataba de pararse con dificultad por el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba.

Una vena apareció de inmediato palpitándole gran parte de la sien. Ese malnacido la pagaría.

-Ella viene conmigo- soltó con voz amenazante y con el rostro endurecido por la rabia.

El sujeto del piso lo miró asustado, la mirada de aquel hombre reflejaba ira, su semblante frío, solo daba espacio para el dolor, la crueldad, y lo más temible el aura asesina que solo un animal despiadado posee.

-Perdóneme! – se disculpó con voz miedosa y parándose en dos segundos arrancó despavorido del bar.

Ambos vieron como corría el pobre borracho chocando con plantas, puertas y demás objetos.

- toma- dijo con voz armoniosa pasándole una copa de sake a Zoro. El se tranquilizó con solo escuchar la voz de la pelinegra aún así su enojo no había desaparecido. Miró confuso la fina mano de la ojiazul frente a su rostro extendiéndole un trago.

-Por salvarme- finalizó ella.

Recibió el vaso más sereno, no podía seguir tenso cuando ella estaba tan cerca, su sola presencia lo relajaba de sobremanera, su ojos le daban paz, ver su sonrisa le ponía de buen humor.

Apoyo el trago sobre el bar y tomó la silla que momentos antes había retirado y se sentó al lado de su compañera.

Tomaron bastante y aunque no decían una palabra, entre miradas y sonrisas se comunicaban muy bien.

Hasta que por fin habló Robin terminando con la diversión silenciosa que habían tenido.

- No puedo más- anunció cargándose hacia su acompañante.

Este por su lado aprovechó la proximidad y la miró detenidamente, sus largas pestañas, su profundo cabello negro, su pequeña nariz, sus finos y apetecibles labios.

-/_Quiero beber sake desde ahí_/ pensó mientras delineaba imaginariamente los labios frente a él.

-Es muy tarde, vamos- agregó y removiéndola con cuidado hizo que esos ojos azules lo enfrentaran.

- Está bien- respondió tratando de pararse pero sin éxito. Se movía desorientada y con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

-Ven-

Zoro pasó unos de los brazos de ella por su cuello ayudándola a mantenerse de pie, caminaron por el pasillo pausadamente, debido a las peticiones de Robin.

Ella repentinamente pasó su otro brazo hacia su cuello abrazándolo y cerró los ojos.

-oe, Robin no te duermas- dijo abrumado ante la situación.

Si tal solo ella no se apegara de esa forma con él, juntando sus torsos o no respirara en su cuello haciendo que su aliento chocará en su cuello. No estaría tan nervioso como ahora.

A duras penas llegó a su habitación, tomó la llave y abrió la puerta.

La dejó en su cama y se fue directo a la ducha.

Todo lo que hacía la morena lo provocaba, más cuando esta lo abrazo. El podía sentir su generoso busto en sus pectorales.

Todas las sensaciones que se producían al contacto con la morena lo excitaban, desde sus inocentes miradas hasta roces accidentales.

Giró el grifo y metió su cuerpo al agua fría, su leve borrachera se fue de golpe, el agua le aclaraba los pensamientos y relajaba su instinto animal que se revelaba en su trabajado cuerpo. Ya más calmado y con la sangre helada se dirigió a la recamara con solo una toalla cruzando tu cintura.

Removiendo su cabello, se acerco a la cama para revisar el estado de Robin.

Sintió un leve empujón que lo hizo caer hacia el frente gracias a sus reflejos apoyó sus brazos a los costados y evitó aplastar a la morena.

Sus cuerpos quedaron casi apilados si no fuera por la distancia que Zoro se resistía por borrar al estar sosteniendo su peso.

Bajó su vista encontrándose con la sonrisa característica de ella y esos ojos azules que lo miraban llenos de deseos.

La morena le dio un casto beso en los labios, apenas un topón y sonrió esta vez más complacida.

Las finas manos se pasearon por su espalda, el tacto de su piel lo estaba volviendo loco.

-aplástame- susurró sensualmente la arqueóloga en su oído.

Bastó ese pequeño comentario para que su cordura desapareciera.

La besó apasionadamente y relajó sus brazos ante la sensación ardiente de jugar con la lengua de la pelinegra. Quedó sobre ella uniendo sus cuerpos.

Robin se levantó y se posicionó arriba del peliverde, la excitación de Zoro era palpable.

/Fin Flashback/

Un suave roce con la piel ajena lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, observo esos ojos aguamarina que tanto le gustaban.

-Buenos días-

La pelinegra se acercó para robarle un beso en los labios y contestó:

-Buenos días- con su mejor sonrisa.

El compartió la alegría y también sonrió.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta rompieron el grato silencio que disfrutaban.

-Marimo, despierta! –Clamaba Sanji desde el otro lado.

Al no escuchar respuesta, se fue mosqueado.

-tsk, Nami se enojará si no lo ve en el desayuno-murmuraba con molestia.

x-En las otras habitaciones-x

Despertaba feliz después de un placentero sueño. Luffy la había abrazado y también besado la mano.

Nada podía ser más perfecto.

Se removió con pereza entre las blancas sábanas, diría que incluso podía sentir el aroma del pelinegro a su lado.

Abrió los ojos despacio y miró al techo.

-Luffy- pronunció en voz baja con dulzura.

Bajo la vista a su alrededor y se le fue el color de la piel.

Esta no era su habitación, pero la reconocía perfectamente. Entonces realmente no fue un sueño, el capitán de los sombreros de paja la había abrazado y besado, hace unas horas.

Su corazón latió desembocado al recordar los sucesos, su cara pasó de un blanco pálido a un rosa vivo. Sentía como sus latidos retumbaban en su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar.

Tenía que calmarse, aún no podía entender como un hombre lograba dar su mundo vueltas, paso toda su vida tratando de quitarles importancia, y ahora todas sus creencias se iban por el desagüe con tan solo un hombre.

Junto sus manos acercándolas a su pecho y apretó con fuerza. Tenía que mirar a su lado y comprobar la presencia del moreno.

Sus pupilas viraron a su izquierda, exhalo largamente en un suspiro decepcionado. Estaba sola en esa gran cama. Se sintió un poco solitaria, pero al respirar con más tranquilidad sentía el olor de él cerca de ella. Cambiando en segundos su humor.

Se dirigió feliz a su habitación con precaución de que nadie la viera.

Se alistó para el desayuno y bajo.

x-En el desayuno-x

La pelirroja sonreía con malicia y miraba a tres de sus compañeros repetidamente.

- Bueno chicos, este será su desayuno- extendió un plato con un pan y vaso de jugo para cada uno.

Los demás compañeros miraban con pena el liviano plato que les ofrecía Nami a sus amigos.

x-En otra parte de la ciudad-x

-Hoy comerás solo lo que te cocine- decía un sujeto mientras se levantaba y caminaba medio desnudo hacia la cocina.

-sí, sí- respondía con resignación una voz desde la cama.

x- Con la tripulación-x

-Vamos por ese concurso- repetía emocionada Nami.

-comida, comida, comida- decía el capitán cansado y arrastrándose despacio apoyándose con un palo. Que según él, le daban mayor soporte a sus piernas, porque él con tan poca energía no podía mantenerse de pie solo.

-¿A qué hora empieza el concurso, Nami-swan?- preguntaba el rubio.

-a las 12, ya no que nada-respondió mirando su reloj.

Por fin en el concurso.

El animador presentaba a cada uno de los participantes, mientras los invitaba a sentarse en una amplia mesa que se extendía a lo largo, dejando una vista certera para los jueces que estaban sentados en un postrado a un rincón del escenario.

El reloj marcaba las doce en punto, los doce rivales se miraban entre sí.

El sonido de una campanilla anunciaba el inicio del gran concurso.

Todos comían con gran entusiasmo, solo unos pocos comían con desesperación. Entre ellos una cabeza pelinegra se agitaba hacia los lados, sacando a mordiscos la carne de las presas que estaban servidas en su plato.

-vamos Luffy! Animaban Ussop y Chopper.

El tiempo pasaba y las sillas ocupadas disminuían.

Solo quedaban cinco, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, una persona encapuchada, y un hombre de gran tamaño.

Sus compañeras los contemplaban entusiasmadas desde las primeras filas.

Al descubrir las intenciones del peliverde tras sus movimientos, la navegante se llevo una mano a la cara fastidiada.

-/Este tonto/ pensó disgustada.

Sus camaradas también lo notaron Zoro cada vez más tomaba grandes sorbos de vino. Por eso no se extrañaron cuando removió su cabeza hacia los lados y se paró de la silla retirándose del concurso.

-Cayó otro- comunicaba el animador por los parlantes.

Sanji había llegado a su límite, dejó el tenedor sobre la servilleta y se paró.

Ya solo quedaban tres participantes todo el público los ojeaba con afán.

Minutos más tarde el hombre grande y robusto dejo caer su cabeza en el plato, confirmando su retirada.

Se debatían el primer lugar, Luffy seguía devorándolo todo a diferencia de su adversar, éste no tomaba nada en cambio la persona encapuchada se llevaba grandes sorbos entre bocados.

Toda la tripulación estaba desconcertada quién podría comer enormes cantidades como su capitán.

Los variedades de los platos cambiaban radicalmente más ellos seguían engullendo lo que se les ponía al frente.

-/_Imposible/_- fue el pensamiento de la pelirroja.

Mataría a Luffy si perdía.

Cerca de ella había una pelinegra que no podría soportar ver perder a Luffy, su culpa se haría más grande si este perdía.

Su semblante se mantenía firme, pero sus ojos mostraban como sus nervios la consumían.

El animador ya se estaba cansando del concurso así que tomo una medida, que le ayudaría a elegir a más glotón.

Muy bien en este último plato, el que coma más rápido será el vencedor- anunció la prueba definitiva.

Luffy ya tenía el concurso en su bolsillo, el podía comer en medio segundo una enorme cantidad de comida sin masticar y su cuerpo lo resistiría como en el pasado.

Miró hacia el público deseaba ver la cara tranquila y feliz de Hancock que tendría al ser el ganador. Más solo encontró la cara de nervios que tenía ella, esto lo confundió unos momentos golpeando fuertemente su motivación, le quitó importancia y trago lo que tenía en su boca.

Antes de que la comida bajara a su estómago, el animador interrumpió lo que sería su grito de victoria.

-Tenemos un empate!

Todos se quedaron de piedra, nadie se esperaba esto. Un empate.

El tenedor cayó estrepitosamente sobre el plato, ni el mismo concursante esperaba que alguien pudiera hacerle competencia.

Se fue tras bambalinas sin mirar hacia el público. Debajo de esa manta, solo una persona pudo ver la decepción y el fastidio que padecía en esos momentos.

Luffy fue bombardeado de preguntas por el chico con micrófono, el pelinegro sin ocultar su entusiasmo y curiosidad por su contrincante esquivo las mil preguntas y caminó hacia la parte trasera del escenario.

_-/¿Quién será?_/ se preguntaba emocionado.

Solo estaba el chico que le ofrecía su parte del premio en las bambalinas.

Suspiro decepcionado. Ignorando completamente el grupo que venía hacia él, dirigido por una enfadada pelirroja.

Pues ella sabía que hasta ahora este era concurso donde podía aprovechar al máximo a su capitán pues en el próximo , tal vez él no participaría y en caso de que sí lo hiciera, tampoco podía pedirle algo así a la emperatriz y menos obligarla.

Los concursos en pareja, se estaban poniendo cada vez más románticos. Pues el siguiente concurso era de…

N/A:

DE verdad lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero la inspiración no siempre viene cuando la necesito u.u.. Ojala les guste este cap. Recuerden si tienen sugerencias o ideas no duden en decirme y enviármelas n_n.

_**Respuesta a los reviews:**_

**mireee3D2Y**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, siempre me ayudan a continuar, eres la mejor! 3 Espero no decepcionarte en este cap.

_**MAD- The Awesomeman: **_I'm so sorry the update so late u.u..I hope you read it and like it.

**Lektorr:**Tus apoyo me ayuda a avanzar, gracias por comentar. Amo saber que les gusta pues hacen que mi inspiración venga más rápido. ;)

**Lincy: **También adoro el luhan, odio que tengan pocos fics de ellos sin son tan lindos. Es por eso que me ves aquí tratando de cambiar estoxD. Me complace saber que hay más fans de esta pareja, gracias por escribirme ;D.

_**CrisGC:**_ te juro que intento poner cap. Lo más seguido que puedo pero a veces el trabajo baboso que tengo, me impide escribir o termino agotada D: Pero lo bueno es que nunca se me acabará e amor por ellos dos Luhan 3 , solo pido paciencia. Espero que te guste el cap.

_**Yk Namikaze: **_ Me siento honrada *-* en saber que mi fic es el primero que lees de esta pareja. Intentaré no decepcionarte, y poder demostrar en forma clara el amor que hay en ellos para fomentar más fans y lograr que haya más fics de ellos. Gracias por esperar ansiosa la actualización, me animas a escribir más y a mejorar. Si tienes una buena idea, compártela conmigo plz.

_**Michele653: **_Que bueno que te gusto yo de verdad explotó mi creatividad en esto, siempre intento poner lo mejor. Porque la parejas lo merecen y obviamente ustedes también. (¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita?)

PD: Sus review me animan y me llenan de emoción, si te gusto o no házmelo saber, please! (Ahí donde sale: Review)

Ahora también acepto sugerencias si me ayudan en esta noble causa seré feliz c:


	6. Amarillo Carmesí

Tenía en cuenta que el próximo concurso traspasaría los límites del compañerismo y amistad y por eso no sabía que debía hacer ahora.

Estaba tan confundida claro que quería avanzar con el rubio, pero no tan repentinamente.

-/¿_Entonces cuando?/_ le preguntaba su subconsciente.

Estiró la mano arrebatándole el dinero que le entregaba el pelinegro. Bueno debía tranquilizarse, seguro tomaría una buena decisión si se relajaba en el hotel.

Camino con paso seguro en dirección al hotel sin mirar pisando a alguien, lo siguiente que escuchó fue un chillido de dolor y el gruñido de un perro.

-Ay! Clamó lastimosamente la emperatriz.

Bajo su vista al suelo encontrándose con un pequeño niño junto a un cachorro.

Su rostro se volvió frió y sus ojos azules buscaban un culpable, como se atrevían a dejar un cachorro en frente de ella. Ella no se compadecía de cosas débiles ni animales bebés, tal vez su sentido de ternura la había abandonado y realmente le daba lo mismo. Solo deseaba quitar de una patada a la pequeña bestia que la había mordido.

-¿Estás bien, Hancock? –preguntó Nami, quién había desencadenado tal ataque.

-Sí- le limito a contestar con armonía.

Aunque por dentro preferiría quitarlo de su camino.

El niño se puso en frente de ella.

- No lo hizo con intención, solo se defendió, entiende, ¿señora? –Habló el pequeño.

- Míralo solo quiere jugar –agregó Franky quien jugaba con el canino.

-Es tan lindo- decía la pelirroja ahora ella acariciaba al cuadrúpedo.

La Shishibukai rodó los ojos indignada, al parecer nadie entendía que ella no tenía ese cariño por los animales, a menos que fueran serpientes.

-No te preocupes, no importa- al fin contestó mirando a la silueta tres veces más pequeña que ella.

/_Entonces porque parece tan enfadada_/ pensaron todos mirando el rostro tenso que tenía la pelinegra.

Se sintió con deber de aclarar más la situación, al sentir las miradas curiosas y de desaprobación de sus compañeros tanto así que sospechaba que ellos seguramente sabían que estaba reprimiéndose su enfado. Y añadió:

-No se me dan muy bien las cosas tiernas- declaró sin titubear.

Luffy se plantó frente a ella con la intención de decir algo, pero al momento de abrir la boca su cuerpo disminuyó de tamaño, quedando pequeño.

-woaaaaahh- exclamó ante su repentina transformación.

Todos se extrañaron ante el cambio de cuerpo de su capitán, eso solo pasaba tras usar el third second.

- ¿Por qué? -Se preguntaba un poco confuso el afectado.

Sus ojos no podían apartar la mirada frente a la criatura que se posaba delante de ella, pensaba que esa parte de sí misma nunca existió, hasta conocer al pirata pelinegro, que ahora mismo la hacía regocijarse con su diminuta presencia.

Todo el significado de ternura para ella recaída en la insignificante forma que tenía Luffy.

Era tanta las emociones que provocaba en ella, un Luffy de aspecto infantil. Que su pulso se aceleró de forma incontrolable y sus latidos se volvieron breves, tantos sentimientos de lindura se acumulaban de golpe en su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban rojas, era demasiado para ella.

No lo aguantó mucho más y liberó su impresión enternecida por su amado.

-Luffy! Soltó débilmente con dificultad cayendo hacia atrás lentamente con una sonrisa llena de dulzura, gracias al cyborg que afirmó su espalda se sostenía aún en pie.

-Hancock! Te sientes mal? –se apresuró a preguntar el líder de la tripulación acercándose a ella en cortos pasos.

Sin tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando o responder a la pregunta, sus emociones rebosantes de fascinación bloquearon su raciocinio, avanzó despacio embelesada por la dulce imagen del capitán y lo tomó entre sus delicados brazos estrechándolo contra ella.

-Luffy! -dijo melosamente para ella.

Con los ojos llenos de estrellitas, y una sonrisa cariñosa se presentaba en su rostro, en sus pómulos aún perduraba el color rosa.

Los presentes se dieron cuenta ante la reacción de la pelinegra, ella conocía la ternura solo con una persona.

El niño la miró fijamente esperando una aclaración, ella decía una cosa y después hacía exactamente lo contrario.

A pesar de la distancia dada por la estatura pudo percibir el aura desaprobatoria del niño y algunos mugiwaras.

No iba a tragarse sus palabras, su orgullo de emperatriz no lo permitía, pero en esta situación no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para defender su anterior comentario.

Miró una vez más, al pelinegro que tenía el tamaño de un bebé entre sus brazos. Y dio media vuelta avergonzada de todo. Ya no quería explicar lo que le pasaba, y menos si no tenía obligación de hacerlo.

-Na..Nami-san no hay que preparar el próximo concurso- anunció nerviosa mientras se alejaba rápidamente del grupo.

Todos observaban la escena con una gotita en la cabeza. Ella siempre era tranquila casi todo el tiempo y hasta fría a veces, pero cuando se trataba de algo que involucrara al moreno, su reacción era extrañamente tierna.

- Es verdad- contestó la navegante, pero la capitana de las kujas ya no podía escucharla.

Se dirigieron al hotel, en la cena Luffy comió más de lo normal, después se fue raudo hacia su habitación quería dormir y recuperar su estado para ganar el próximo concurso.

Todos supusieron que aún estaba un poco deprimido por haber obtenido el segundo lugar, así que lo dejaron tranquilo.

Tras retirarte todos sus compañeros de la mesa, siguió al rubio con la mirada. El siguiente concurso sería una excelente oportunidad para saber hasta qué punto el iba en serio con ella.

Renunció a la posibilidad de hablarle de inmediato y se fue a su habitación, estaba muy nerviosa.

Ya habiéndose preparado lo suficiente mentalmente, decidió tocar la puerta del cocinero.

Toc toc- golpeó la puerta y esperó frente a ella.

En segundos esta se abrió revelando la figura del rubio.

Tragó duro ante la imagen de un Sanji casi sin camisa.

-¿Qué desea mi doncella? -Preguntó mientras le daba la espalda y se arreglaba el resto de la camisa.

-¿Podríamos hablar un poco?

-Claro, Nami-swan! -Respondió con un tonto baile.

La pelirroja se quedó en el pasillo, esperando que la invitará a pasar más el cogió las llaves y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Afuera nadie nos escuchará- replicó mientras guardaba su caja de cigarros en su bolsillo.

Ya estando fuera del hotel, y con la brisa fresca que corría por los árboles. La pelirroja decidió empezar:

-Las parejas no pueden ser cambiadas, y el próximo concurso será más atrevidos que los demás.

-¿Dé que se trata? –preguntó mientras encendía unos de sus cigarrillos.

-El mejor…

-¿Qué cosa, Nami-san? No escuché la última parte- explicó.

- Tú sabes que en el concurso estamos inscrito como pareja. El próximo concurso es…

-Es…repitió.

-El mejor beso-soltó avergonzada.

Ocasionando que el humo lo ahogara por segundos, tosiendo pausadamente recupero la compostura.

-¿Qué piensas? Sanji-kun –

La navegante miró hacia el lado, tenía miedo de la respuesta del cocinero en el fondo se su corazón, si él se negaba a participar, ella sentiría que la estaría rechazando de una u otra forma.

El rubio arrojó su cigarro al piso y lo apagó con su zapato. Sus facciones se tensaron, reflejando la seriedad que le otorgaba al asunto.

-No quiero- soltó con tono seco.

Estas palabras trisaron las esperanzas de la pelirroja. Atinó a respirar hondo y apretar sus manos.

-No haré nada sin tu consentimiento, pero aunque tú me lo pidas, no puedo. Nami-swan eres más de lo que merezco. Y si no estoy en tus pensamientos como yo deseo, de todos modos siempre querré ser tu caballero.-continúo el cocinero.

Tras escuchar la respuesta de su compañero, su corazón apresurado la traicionaba. Una sonrisa tonta destellaba lo contenta que estaba ante la repentina declaración.

/ -_me quiere más de lo que imaginaba-_/ celebraba en su mente hasta que la voz del rubio la interrumpió.

-Lo siento, Nami-san- repitió tristemente.

El jamás le negaría su ayuda a su navegante, y ahora debía disculparse por hacerlo. Pero lo que ella le pedía era más de lo que podía dar sin comprometerse. Era imposible para él reprimir sus sentimientos estando cerca de ella. Y con todos sus esfuerzos, su amor igual se colaba a través de sus actos, haciendo inevitable que fuera amable con ella.

-Sanji-kun- fue lo último que escuchó antes de perderse en los cálidos labios de la pelirroja.

Una corriente fugaz removió sus cabellos, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran por el choque helado del viento contra sus pupilas.

Era más de lo que imaginaba, la sensación placentera de sentir los labios de ella, le arrebataba sus sentidos poco a poco con cada segundo, se sentía más seguro de que era real y no una de sus fantasías, movió sus labios y adentro su lengua, después de todo él sabía cómo dar buenas respuestas.

Al separarse se miraron felices, en aquel beso habían transmitidos sus sentimientos.

-Creo que ganaremos- soltó Nami llena de confianza.

El rubio le sonrió afirmando sus palabras.

-Muy bien hay que reunir a todos- dijo la dueña del log pose y se llevó a su cocinero del brazo hasta el hotel.

-En la habitación Luffy- ordenó a Sanji, este asintió comprendiendo el mensaje y se dio la vuelta.

-Nami-san! Llamó repentinamente el rubio.

No alcanzo ni a girarse por completo cuando tenía al cocinero nuevamente sobre sus labios.

Al incorporarse le sonrió con una sonrisa boba.

-Estoy feliz! – le dijo con voz alegre y sincera.

Luego se dio la vuelta y corrió a buscar a sus compañeros las palabras de su amada eran órdenes para él.

Su cara se asemejaba al color de su largo cabello, el rubio era más espontáneo de lo que ella creía.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Robin esperando que el calor que le abrasaba la cara desapareciera.

-Robin! Robin! Repitió tras tocar la puerta, sin recibir ninguna señal de la morena.

-xXXXXXXXXXXxxx-

-Es mejor que me vaya- susurró

- Está bien- contestó sin dejar de besarlo.

Acarició su cabello y profundizó más el beso.

El gruñía desganado le encantaba estar con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor era irse rápido de allí.

Bajó sus labios hasta su trabajado cuello y succionó con malicia.

Su cuerpo se relajó contradiciendo sus planes, su mente le advertía _**era una víctima de ella**_.

Suspiraba profundamente, sabía que tenía que contenerse allá estaba el peligro de ser descubiertos. Pero las manos ajenas invadían su pecho por debajo de la ropa hasta sus abdominales.

Con el último esfuerzo de su voluntad atrapó las manos más finas que las suyas y las detuvo.

Retirándolas de su piel, y colocándolas frente a ambos.

Un inaudible click y el movimiento de la puerta abrirse les robó la atención.

Sus ojos identificaron a la pelirroja tras el marco de la puerta. Ella sonrió de lado divertida. El liberó las manos de la ojiazul.

-Tú!

x-Minutos más tarde en la habitación del capitán-x

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- Se preguntaba Usopp.

- Es por el nuevo concurso ¿cierto? – decía esperanzado el capitán con ojos de estrellitas.

-Así es- confirmó Nami.

-Yeahhhh -celebraba el pelinegro junto con el francotirador y el renito.

-¿Qué será ahora?

-Tal vez esta vez deban mostrar sus bragas – especulaban Brook y Franky.

En dos segundos la habitación estaba llena de murmullos.

-Luffy! Tú no podrás participar- declaró la pelirroja.

-Eh? - se quejó decepcionado el pelinegro.

Bajó de la cama donde estaban algunos de sus compañeros de un salto y se fue a un rincón a hacer círculos imaginarios totalmente deprimido e insatisfecho.

Al ver la reacción inusual de Luffy, se acercó a preguntar.

-¿Por qué? – clavó la interrogante la líder de las kujas disgustada a la navegante.

-Es por el tamaño de Luffy- contestó serena esta.

Se acercó al oído de la pelinegra y continuó.

-Además el próximo concurso es de…..

Su sangre ardió y se dispersó coloreando hasta sus orejas la escuchar la explicación de Nami.

-Ya…ya veo

-Bien entonces, nos vamos! Propuso Nami.

-¿Y cuál es el concurso? –planteó el cyborg tomando la atención de casi todos sus compañeros.

- Lo verás al llegar- respondió una voz varonil.

-¿Cómo sabes, Zoro? Le increpaba ansioso Luffy. –Anda dime!

-Luffy, te quedarás atrás- le interrumpió la arqueóloga que caminaba con los demás hacia el pasillo.

-Esperen! Como su capitán exijo saber el concurso - dicho esto se plantó en el suelo, esperando una respuesta.

-Lo verás muy pronto- contestó para la sorpresa de todos Hancock quién lo tomó y lo acomodo en su escote.

El silencio a continuación fue bastante extraño. Todos esperaban que su capitán siguiera insistiendo hasta obtener lo que quería, pero al mirarlo estaba como nunca tranquilo casi sin moverse.

Robin de vez en cuando miraba la escena de reojo y a ratos reía por lo bajo, podía imaginarse el por qué del inusitado comportamiento del pelinegro.

Sanji estaba furias como podía tener tanta suerte, se las cobraría a su tonto capitán mas tarde.

-Qué estás mirando- le regaño Nami mientras le golpeaba un brazo.

La visión de la pelirroja siguió la dirección del rubio e ineludiblemente miró a la pareja de pelinegros.

-/Tal vez el sea el último en darse cuenta/ pensó sintiendo compasión por la mujer serpiente.

Al pasar las hermosas mujeres de los mugiwaras captaban la atención de muchos hombres, si bien era de noche, debido al concurso deambulaba más personas por las calles dirigiendo su vista a los cuerpos de bien formados de sus compañeras.

Sanji era el primero en prenderse y gritar un par de insultos. Zoro caminaba detrás de Robin devolviendo la mirada a los fisgones, muchos salían despavoridos. Y la banda no entendía porque después de pasar algunos hombres pedían disculpas o solo corrían lejos de ellos.

La mujer que lideraba el grupo era la más observada, su primor pertenecía a otro mundo, la blancura de su piel era acechada desde su rostro hasta su atractivo y provocador escote donde estaba un pequeño pelinegro que intimidaba a todo aquel que osara bajar la vista más de una vez.

Una sensación dura le quemó el estómago, al comprobar cómo miraban a Hancock. Las intenciones que se reflejaban en las miradas masculinas, no le daba buena espina. No podía descifrar lo que ellos pensaban, más entendía algo perfectamente, le picaba enormemente que vieran a la pelinegra de esa manera.

Afortunadamente podía ahuyentar los ojos curiosos que se detenían en la emperatriz pirata.

Al llegar al espectáculo contemplo como Nami, Robin, Zoro y Sanji se dirigían a tras bambalinas.

-Por aquí se llega al público- dijo chopper feliz por ir a apoyar a sus compañeros. Mientras guiaba a los demás.

Ya instalados dentro del público, escucharon la voz del animador.

Presentó el concurso. Las reglas eras fáciles el beso más apasionado y atrevido ganaría.

Nami se inquieto al escuchar la voz del animador que anunciaba el comienzo del concurso.

Observó a Robin, la imagen de la morena calma le transmitió confianza. No debía preocuparse si algo salía mal, ambas estaban participando y eso aumentaba sus posibilidades de ganar.

-No pienso compartir el primer lugar, Robin- le advirtió amistosamente al recordar que la pelinegra ya le llevaba ventaja.

xxxx-Flashback-xxxx

Con el último esfuerzo de su voluntad atrapó las manos más finas que las suyas y las detuvo.

Retirándolas de su piel, y colocándolas frente a ambos.

Un inaudible click y el movimiento de la puerta abrirse les robó la atención.

Sus ojos identificaron a la pelirroja tras el marco de la puerta. Ella sonrió de lado divertida. El liberó las manos de la ojiazul.

-Tú! Gritó sorprendida la navegante.

- Adelante Nami- le invitó la arqueóloga.

Tras cerrar la puerta, aún estando en shock al ver tan cercana a su amiga con el peliverde, se limitó a mirar a la nueva pareja.

-¿Qué? preguntó Zoro sin entender la reacción exagerada de Nami.

-Nada. Justo venía a hablar sobre el concurso, pero creo que les irá bien- argumentó.

-eh? ¿Y eso porqué? –replicó interesada su amiga.

-Te cuento, después. Tengo que ir a buscar a los demás- se excusó y salió de allí.

-Vamos por Luffy! Se escuchó desde el pasillo la voz de la amante de las mandarinas, que indicaba el lugar de la reunión.

xxxx-Fin FlashBack- xxxxx

Muchas parejas parecían seguras pero al enfrentarse al público su confianza se esfumaba y sus besos se volvían un tímido roce de labios.

Fue el turno de la pelirroja.

Y antes de que pudiera prepararse mentalmente el rubio juntó sus labios y se separó al instante.

-Iremos con calma- le susurró.

Convenciendo a la navegante que no debían forzar el cariño y menos los besos. Aunque por dentro él se moría por desgastarle los labios. Para el siempre será primero la comodidad de su princesa.

No tuvieron muchos aplausos, pues su beso fue el más apagado de la noche. Solo se escuchaban la barra que le hacían sus compañeros.

Cogió la mano del rubio y bajo del escenario, no aguantaría ver la sonrisa triunfante que tendría Robin en esos momentos.

-Esta pareja parece bastante confiada- advirtió el animador.

-¿Cuánto llevan?

-Una noche –Dos días -respondieron al unísono.

La pareja se río, de sus disparejas respuestas.

Ella tomó la cara del peliverde con ambas manos y lo acercó hacía ella, no falto más para que el beso se hiciera presente, sus lenguas se coordinaban bien, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados lo que lo hacía muy romántico.

Al terminar Zoro volvió fugazmente a los labios de la pelinegra en un corto piquito.

Sacando varios suspiros en el público, los aplausos se escuchaban fuertes y claros.

-/ _gatita cobarde_/ pensó entretenida la ojiazul al mirar a su alrededor y no encontrar a su compañera.

El concurso seguía su curso y antes de presentar a los siguientes participantes el chico del micrófono consultó algunas cosas con las personas del sttaff.

Sería difícil juzgarlos en esas condiciones. Más todos ignoraban que estarían frente a los posibles ganadores.

N/A:

No tengo excusas para mi retraso u.u gomen! De todo corazón. Ojala les guste este cap. Recuerden si tienen sugerencias o ideas no duden en decirme y enviármelas n_n.

Más tarde dentro de las 24 hrs responderé los rewiews. Ahora muero de sueño ;-;

¿Cómo serán los próximos concursantes? ¿Derrocaran a Robin? ¿Se irán a segunda ronda?

¿Qué pensara Luffy de los besos?

Todo esto en el próximo episodio. n_n


	7. Chapter 7

Desde su lugar podía ver claramente a las parejas. Ya había visto besarse a personas antes. Shanks y Yukino lo hacían a escondidas. Pero por qué lo hacían, también lo había visto en parejas y lo repetían con naturalidad.

Tras ver a sus compañeros besándose una duda nació.

-/¿_Qué se sentía dar un beso_?/

Justo cuando iba a preguntar. El animador interrumpe para dar paso a la siguiente pareja.

-Disculpen la demora! Anunciaba con entusiasmo.

Increíblemente para los de la primera fila, les era difícil diferenciar quién era el hombre.

Ese manto ocultaba la mayor parte de sus cuerpos, solo cuando las luces se enfocaron en ellos, uno se molesto en arreglar su capucha para atenuar la intensa luz que los cubría.

Se pusieron frente a frente, dándoles el perfil al público.

Gracias a la concentración de los reflectores de luz, se distinguían unos elegantes y finos labios coloreados de rojo.

Sin duda la mujer debajo de esa capa, era hermosa. Sus dientes perfectos relucían con su pequeña sonrisa.

Se acercó a su compañero despacio casi tentándolo en acelerar el ritmo.

Para él como si de una señal se tratara su débil sonrisa rebosante de lujuria lo incitó a besarla.

No importa cuántas veces se hubieren tocado, siempre estar con ella le desordenaba las ideas, más besarla le revolvía las hormonas.

Sentía que caía suavemente ante deleite de liar sus lenguas, se le estaba acabando el aire sin embargo no quería separarse, no aún. Subió sus manos y acaparó el rostro a centímetros del suyo profundizando el beso. Ante el movimiento ciego de subir sus manos aparto sin querer la tela exponiendo algo más que el cabello de su futura esposa.

La audiencia silbó sonoramente. Se podía apreciar mejor el amor que ambos compartían a través de ese largo y sugerente beso. Las personas que estaban cerca empezaron a sentirse incomodas, parecían que habían olvidado del mundo, y que en cualquier momento darían rienda suelta a sus pasiones.

El deseo incontrolable de tenerla, le exigía no romper el contacto y seguir expandiendo su resistencia respiratoria.

Inhaló profundamente tomando todo el aire que podía e inclinó su cabeza para acceder con mayor libertad a su boca. El nuevo ángulo hizo que su capucha se removiera de su lugar, dejando al descubierto su oscura cabellera.

Fue una grata sorpresa para más de uno. El más contento con todo esto, se agitó en su lugar obligando a la pelinegra a retirarlo de su blando asiento.

La alegría de verlo de nuevo, le impedía quedarse quieto.

Después de todo con él había vivido importantes momentos de su vida, y siempre sabía que encontraría todas las respuesta que él buscaba, pues así era desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Gritó su nombre con gusto, tan fuerte como pudo.

La voz del capitán de los sombreros de paja hizo que perdiera la concentración, varios se sorprendieron que al momento cuando terminó el beso, el pelinegro recuperara su tamaño original.

Solo algunos miembros se dieron cuenta de lo que pudo haber sucedido: Robin, Zoro, Franky, y Nami miraban con sospecha a la chica con cabello largo que segundos antes se escondía tras esa gran capa.

Sonrió hacia el público con convicción, todos aplaudieron. Tenían ese concurso ganado perder más de una vez era una anécdota que no quería repetir. Más sabía que algunas que la escrutaban con la mirada tal vez ya se habían percatado de su pequeña broma.

**N/A:**

Muchas gracias por la espera, sé que es cortito. Lo recompensaré en el próximo cap. Lamentos dejarlos con la intriga

¿Quién serán los personajes? *Pista si tuvieran un hijo sería como la niña de mi foto de perfil. ;D

PD: Sus review me animan y me llenan de emoción, si te gusto o no házmelo saber, please! (Ahí donde sale: Review)


	8. Nuevo personaje

**N/A: Mil disculpas por el retraso, sin más disfruten del cap.**

Su cabello caía elegantemente cubriendo sus hombros. Una fina pieza de oro adornaba su cara blanca, pasmando una imagen exótica de belleza femenina y exclusiva. Podía potenciar su fama no solo por su fuerza o por ser parte de los trece supernovas, sino que también por las facciones refinadas de su rostro, que la dotaban de una gran belleza.

La mujer pirata que cargaba con el sobrenombre de glotona, miraba con curiosidad bien disimulada a la tripulación, pero en especial al chico que no paraba de repetir incansablemente el nombre de su pareja.

Este por su parte no hacía más que sonreír rebosante de alegría, tenía a la mujer que amaba a su lado y frente a sus ojos parte de su familia.

Una vez más todos escucharon.

-Ace! -Se escuchó fuerte la voz del capitán.

Y antes de qué pudiera contestar vió en cámara lenta como las manos de Luffy se estiraron alcanzando sus hombros y se le abalanzaba encima, votándolo en el trayecto.

-Ace! Ace! Ace!- decía en medio de lágrimas al recordar que casi lo pierde.

/Flash back/

Cuando fue a recoger la vivre card que se le había caído, solo sintió la sangre de su hermano deslizándose en su cara. Su visión se vuelve roja, y pierde el conocimiento. El efecto de las hormonas del okama se agotó justo en ese momento dejándolo inconsciente.

Barba blanca detuvo al almirante de lava.

Mientras los aliados de barba blanca peleaban y Jinbei cargaba a su hermano pequeño. El pelinegro mayor, cayó estrepitosamente al piso, el puño de Akainu le había atravesado y quemado cerca del corazón.

Los médicos de su tripulación corrieron a ayudarle, pero era casi imposible cerrar la superficie horada, lo más probable es que muriera desangrado.

Su amigo rubio lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Te sacaré de aquí

-Luffy! Saca a Luffy! - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de rendirse al intenso dolor que le quemaba el pecho y caer desmayado.

Entre Marco y otros comandantes lo transportaron hasta el barco de Law que repentinamente había ofrecido su ayuda llevándose a Luffy y su hermano en su submarino.

La guerra terminó gracias a la intervención de Shanks, quién más tarde se encargo de enterrar el cuerpo de Shirohige.

Por otra parte cerca las islas de las kujas, Luffy permaneció días inconsciente bajo la cuidadosa observación de Law. Este se paseaba entre las habitaciones de los hermanos D, todavía no encontraba la forma para salvar a Ace, lo único que hacía con sus técnicas era retrasar su muerte.

El nombre de una persona llegó entre sus ideas, era la única esperanza para 2° comandante.

Sin pensarlo más, se puso en contacto. Y para su sorpresa la voz al otro del den den mushi accedió a cooperar.

Era arriesgado y no había garantía de que saliera bien, pero era eso o nada.

Ambos piratas lo sabían, quienes estaban frente a la camilla con el pelinegro respirando débilmente. El médico pirata asintió a su acompañante indicándole que usara sus poderes.

Vieron como el cuerpo, se tornaba menudo y más pequeño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podrás aguantar? –preguntó serio el doctor.

- Pues, habrá que conocer mis límites- dijo sonriendo arrogantemente.

Y tras el intercambio de palabras, el capitán del barco inyectó nuevas soluciones al pálido cuerpo que yacía entre sábanas blancas.

Una semana después.

Los resultados eran alentadores, pero no estables.

La visita se paseaba entre la habitación del pelinegro mayor, como lo solía hacer regularmente. Solo el sonido de las máquinas era escuchado en ese piso, en conjunto con los pasos de los enfermeros.

Una parte del piso explosionó de repente, llamando la atención de todos.

Era el mugiwara no Luffy arrastrando su cuerpo lleno de vendas, por los pasillos.

Su cara bañada en lágrimas, y la mirada ausente en sus ojos asustaban a los subordinados de Law.

Rápidamente llegó el capitán a controlar la situación, respondiendo a la sonora pregunta del menor.

-Ace está fuera de peligro. –contestó sin titubear.

-Ac..-repitió antes de caer al suelo tras escuchar la respuesta.

Luffy fue llevado a una nueva camilla, su mente lo atormentaba desde hace unos días mientras dormía. En su pesadilla, Ace estaba muerto tras ser atravesado por el comandante de la marina, y todo por su culpa.

Despertaba a gritos, y llorando descontroladamente. Aquellos actos obligaron al equipo a mostrarle que su hermano estaba a salvo, por el momento.

Tras días, pudo reconocer lo qué era real entre sus pesadillas y lo qué no.

Raileigh le ofreció entrenarlo, y ante el dolor constante de ser separado de su banda, sumando el miedo de perder a su hermano. Decidió aceptar la oferta, no sin antes seguir el plan de Jinbei.

Qué escondería por un tiempo, la vida de su nii-san. Y entregaría un nuevo mensaje a sus camaradas.

Al pasar 2 años volvió a la isla de la emperatriz pirata.

La persona que lo esperaba en la entrada, llamó su atención de inmediato.

-Ace! -Dijo saltando hacia el mencionado.

El pelinegro ya estaba casi recuperado, una venda cubría su torso. Pero su cuerpo se veía vigoroso y fuerte. Ese día el banquete no se hizo esperar, pues Hancock hizo celebrar a la isla entera a lo grande.

No podía aguantar ver sus nakamas de nuevo, miró el barco de las kujas. Y empezó a caminar.

Una mano presionó su espalda, empujándolo.

-Nos vemos hasta la próxima.

-Ya verás! la próximas vez mi recompensa será inmensa – contestó alzando sus manos hacia el cielo.

/Fin flashback/

-¿Tú no puedes ser más suave, cierto?

-ehh..¿y tú quién eres?- rebatió el sombrero de paja. Mirando sorprendido a la mujer.

-Tsk! – alguien reclamó del público.

- Joven por favor, baje del escenario.- pidió el animador en dirección al moreno que se había tirado entre los participantes.

-El concurso! Recordó el 2° comandante.

-Baja Luffy! Baja! –ordenó a su hermanito.

-Bueno, empezaremos la premiación- dijo ya cuando todo volvió a la normalidad.

Entre las parejas, que quedaban seleccionadas.

Solos dos disputaban el premio.

Los aplausos se intensificaron ante la segunda opción.

-gané! -Gritaba feliz mujer de pelo largo sin siquiera esperar algún anuncio.

-Está claro la pareja número dos es la ganadora! –declaró sin más.

El espadachín se mosqueó molesto y bajó del escenario. Al pisar el último escalón un mano lo sujetó, se volteó y enseguida ayudo a descender a la pelinegra. Quién en los brazos de su peliverde, lo besó sin restricciones.

-Oye, no pasa nada. Habrán más concursos- le habló con una sonrisa.

Zoro la observó ya más sereno, se le había olvidados por segundos que ya había besado a Robin frente a todos, que importaba si lo repetía.

La besó nuevamente, esta vez rodeando su cintura.

-vamos por las mismas- una voz los interrumpió.

-yo! –saludó el pelinegro.

-muévete o quieres que mueva al fuerza de nuevo- agregó burlona la pelirosa, quien iba de la mano de Ace.

Zoro se percató que estaban en el paso a las escaleras, impidiendo que cualquiera pudiera subir o bajar.

-no recuerdo haberte pedido nada- replicó mientras se hacía a un lado con Robin dejando que los demás bajaran.

-Mira, ya se conocen- comentó feliz Ace a su hermano que estaba con ellos.

-Vamos a juntarnos con los demás- añadió Robin de forma conciliadora.

Al estar todos juntos, todos observaban a Ace atentamente, apesar que Luffy ya les había contado sobre su hermano.

-Soy de verdad- afirmó ante las miradas del grupo.

-hahhahahaha- se rió Luffy.

Al echarse a reír, relajo su cuerpo. Y sus recuerdos volvieron con más claridad, su hermano mayor estaba besando a su novia.

/ _¿Cómo sabes cuando quieres besar a alguien?_/ pensaba en su cabeza.

Estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, sintiéndose más pesado.

Miró a su alrededor fijamente, llamando la atención de sus nakamas. Volteó para la izquierda y derecha y por último en dirección hacia sus propias manos.

-¿Qué pasa, Luffy? – interrogó la princesa serpiente.

-Volví a la normalidad! -Contestó risueño.

-/ _y recién se da cuenta_/ -pensó la mayoría con una gotita en la cabeza.

-podemos volver a participar- agregó mirando a la pelinegra con ojitos emocionado, quién ante el comentario espontaneó del capitán se sonrojo.

-…sí- fue su corta y tímida respuesta.

Todos pudieron notar lo cohibida que se ponía la pelinegra ante su despistado capitán, el mayor de los moreno sonrío divertido.

-/ _Este ni idea, seguramente_/ opinó en su cabeza mientras contemplaba a su hermano menor armar alboroto haciendo uso de sus poderes certificando su recuperación ante sus compañeros.

Al sentir como su mano era desprendida miró extrañado a su novia.

-Iré a ver el próximo concurso- expuso a modo de explicación con la intención de irse.

-Espera- dijo al tiempo que tocó su hombro, deteniéndola en el acto.

-Hey! Chicos- llamó alto obteniendo la atención del grupo. El bullicio se detuvo y ante el silencio prosiguió:

-Ella es Jewerly Bonney, mi novia- soltó amablemente.

La reacción de todos se reflejaba en sus caras, Sanji se echó de rodillas llorando y sollozando un 'porqué' la pelirroja lo notó y al segundo le pegó en la cabeza molesta.

-Super! Gritó franky.

Robin no hizo más que sonreír amigablemente. El peliverde la miró con aprobación.

-señorita, es un gusto conocerla, pero más gusto tendría si usted sería tan amable de mostrarme sus bragas- se acercó Brook.

-Subnormal! Le pegó Ussop al escuchar la frase pervertida de su compañero.

La chica se asustó un poco, nunca era normal ver a un esqueleto hablar. Más no se dejó intimar ante la cercanía del tumulto de huesos, y le metió una de sus famosas patadas en el mentón.

Le supo mal el atrevimiento al músico.

-se lo busco- agregó después de su violenta respuesta arreglando su ropa.

-No te preocupes, siempre es así- le dijo Luffy a la mujer de su hermano.

En la otra parte del grupo.

-¿estás bien? -le repetía el renito a la pelinegra de ojos azules, qué al escuchar la palabra 'novia' entró en trance, de su cabellera despedía humito, al tiempo que se tapaba su acalorada cara.

/ _Están en camino al matrimonio_/ pensaba abochornada. En su cabeza se sumaron campanas que sonaban de fondo y se imaginó a ella misma de novia en un boda doble.

/_Es perfecto_/ concluyó mentalmente ante su fantasía matrimonial.

Seguía en su mundo hasta qué el mayor de los pelinegros, notó el comportamiento abrumado de la emperatriz pirata y suponiendo que pasaba.

Caminó hacia su hermano y le susurró algo al oído. Este al entender las palabras de Ace, se aproximó a Hancock y…..

N/A:

Soy tan mala, me odio D: ahorita. No puedo creer que lo dejaré hasta ahí.

*Aclaraciones: Tendrán que perdonarme, pero no puedo vivir en un mundo donde mi Ace no respire, necesito tenerlo conmigo.

Cuya persona que ayudó a Ace fue Jewerly. Con sus poderes rejuveneció y achicó el cuerpo del moreno, logrando que los tejidos se hicieran más cercanos, y en conjunto con los potentes medicamentos de Law, dieron como resultado la recuperación del comandante. Al estar tanto tiempo, cerca de este la pirata se encariño y cuando él despertó al verla se intereso, más cuando se conocieron se enamoraron perdidamente.

Lamento desviarme casi todo el cap. En el flash back, pero pienso que era importante aclarar ciertas cosas (como por ejemplo, cambiar la historia para que mi fic tenga sentidoxd).

Nada es tan malo, como pueden apreciar Port. Gas no es lento ni corto. ¿Tal vez le dé un empujón a Luffy uds, qué prefieren?

PD: Sus review me animan y me llenan de emoción, si te gusto o no házmelo saber, please! (Ahí donde sale: Review)

Respuestas a los reviews:

**mireee3D2Y**: Espero que te guste, me he esforzado mucho en este, cap. Quisiera hacerlo más largo. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo x_x.

**Lektorr****:** Me alegro saber que te gustó. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Bueno aquí está la el cap. Ojalá lo disfrutes n_n.

**neko dani****:** Jamás pensé en poner a Luffy como competidor, pero maldición tu review me tentóxD. Tenía que seguir el protocolo, además no creo que Luffy espabile de la noche a la mañana.

**CrisGC****:** Con tus palabras de verdad, siento que estoy mejorando *O* y ante la esperanza lo intento con más fuerzas!

No saben lo feliz que me hace esta historia y obviamente todos uds. *-* Muchas gracias! En especial a las personas qué me dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas y ideas ;)


	9. Nuevo sentimiento

Acortó la distancia de la pelinegra, y con una mano retiró las manos de ella descubriendo su cara delicadamente. Su respiración era calmada, en contraste con la de la emperatriz pirata, quién al toque de Luffy, se quedó estática.

Sin detenerse cerros sus ojos y acerco su frente uniéndola con la de ella.

La mantuvo así unos segundos, para después alejarse lentamente.

-No lo sé- dijo volteándose hacia su hermano, sin apartarse.

Él aludido lo miró decepcionado.

-Ya veo-contestó sin mucho ánimo.

La pobre emperatriz, sintió su corazón derretirse, tener al pelinegro de sus fantasías, tan cerca la enloquecía. Pasaron tantas imágenes en su cabeza, en un momento pensó que Luffy se estaba acercando para besarla, pero fue el mismo quién la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cuando se alejó sin siquiera rozarle los labios.

Su mente automáticamente se rebobino, examinando lo que había pasado. El moreno en su último movimiento había acortado distancia, tan cerca que llegaron a compartir su respiración. Su consciencia le celebraba a gritos haber fantaseado con un beso.

Ahora incluso a pesar de la noche fría, podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo su amado.

Este detalle hizo que su mente tambaleara, y sus piernas decayeran.

-Hancock!

La llamó al tiempo que pasara sus brazos tras su espalda y la recargaba hacia él preocupado por la reacción endeble de la emperatriz.

Esta al sentir el calor ajeno, rodear su figura se adormeció, relajó sus párpados sin quererlo porque conocía perfectamente el olor que sentía a sus anchas.

Era placentero y tortuoso, aquel sentimiento que priorizaba en su organismo, que la convertía en traicionera de su mente y esclava de sus sensaciones. La resonancia de la voz masculina, interrumpió su reflexión.

-Está cansada- dijo el pelinegro ante las miradas de sus compañeros.

En algún momento, todos empezaron a mirarlo, como esperando que el hiciera algo, pero no entendía 'el qué'.

La vibración de las palabras que percibió a través de la piel contraria, la hicieron reaccionar. Su cara se torno roja, y de un tirón se distanció. Más solo consiguió removerse unos centímetros debido a los brazos del moreno. Los mismos que la tomaron sin previo aviso y la elevaron hasta alzar sus pies del suelo.

-¿Dónde vamos? -Preguntó a la pelirroja con Hancock en brazos, dispuesto a seguir así el resto del camino.

-¿Qu..Q..Qué haces? – articuló muerta de vergüenza, tapándose la cara nuevamente con sus manos, no quería que se diera cuenta de la sonrisa idiota que se instalaba en su rostro acompañada de sus mejillas rojas.

La banda miraba con diversión y expectación la amena conversación.

Ignorando la pregunta, replicó:

-Hey! ¿Nami hacia dónde vamos?

- Ah. Sí vamos a inscribirnos para mañana- respondió sorprendida, y no era la única con los ojos abiertos abruptamente. Todos se sorprendieron ante el caballerismo de Luffy, sí así se podía llamarse. Hasta la pelirosa no le entraba duda, algo iba pasaba entre ellos dos.

-Bájame! Bájame! -Trataba de convencerle la pelinegra-Estoy bien, puedo caminar perfectamente- agregó más recuperada.

- No, no te bajaré! Le aseguró con una sonrisa.

- Cárgame en tu espalda- le propuso esperando que el capitán accediera, por lo menos así podría esconder su cara, de las miradas externas, de él, de todos.

Y acto seguido la devolvió al piso, y le dio la espalda. No sintió un peso extra, ni un mero intento de subirse. Solo escuchó:

-Estoy bien, ves- certifico de pie arreglándose el vestido.

Ace miró a su novia, cuya mujer entendió el mensaje.

Los ojos de Luffy siguieron a Hancock encaprichados, y se fascinaron ante el cambio del cuál era testigo.

El cuerpo de Boa se encogió quedando poco más baja que él, sin pensarlo dos veces, le ofreció su espalda por segunda vez.

-Déjame cargarte esta vez- suplicó sin mirarla.

La ropa le quedó holgada debido a la reducción de sus medidas y sus zapatos ya no le calzaban. Prefirió darle en el gusto, además no quería darle más negativas a su amado pelinegro.

Antes de subir, miró a la pelirrosa recriminatoriamente, aunque en el fondo le agradecía por darle la excusa ideal.

-Nos quedaremos sin cupos- recordó Chopper al grupo.

-Vamos! –salió disparado Luffy con Hancock en sus espaldas emocionadísimo. Tenía tantas ganas de participar otra vez.

-Corre! No quiero quedar fuera!- mandó la pelirrosa al moreno de fuego. Este tomó a Zoro y Sanji por el cuello y los arrastró con él hacia el lugar de las inscripciones.

Chopper, Brook, Franky los siguieron, con la esperanza de participar.

Entre las tres mujeres se miraban, sin decir nada.

-¿Qué fruta comiste? -Preguntó la ojiazul aguamarina, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Toshi-Toshi-

-Eso explica muchas cosas- esta vez agregó Nami un poco aburrida.

-El dinero! - Exclamó de repente cuando se metió las manos al bolsillo. Y se fue a hacia los chicos.

- No te parece extraña esta isla- lanzó sin rodeos Robin.

-Claro, no es normal que festejen a los piratas y que derrochen dinero de esta forma. Sin mencionar la ausencia de la marina.

-Vaya, no has quedado de brazos cruzados- le felicitó la arqueóloga.

Provocando una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en Jewerly.

- Será mejor, no bajar la guardia- aconsejó Bonney mirando a su moreno que le agitaba la mano, indicándole que se reunieran.

- Siempre es bueno irse con cuidado-le apoyó sonriéndole, mientras la seguía en camino hacia el resto del grupo.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en la fila, hasta que llegaron a la mesilla.

- ¿Cuánto es para 4 parejas?- dice Nami mirando al vendedor cariñosamente.

- Depende, ¿Hay algún usuario de la akuma no mi?

- Algunos, ¿qué pasa con eso?

-¿Sabe siquiera acerca del próximo concurso? –

- ¿Pues de que va? –interrumpe la pelirrosa fastidiada de tanto trámite.

- Pues acerca del próximo concurso, será en….

xx-20 minutos más tarde-xx

El grupo miraba extrañado la discusión entre la pareja. El ambiente se volvía tenso con cada palabra.

- Yo haré la fila de nuevo! -Respondía amenazante la chica.

- No la haremos! – rebatió sin detener el paso.

- No soy cobarde como tú- le desafió con la mirada y dio media vuelta hacia la fila.

Estas palabras hicieron que le moreno se detuviera. Hasta donde era capaz de llevarle la contraria su adorada novia.

Su hermano se detuvo también junto a él. Más el pelinegro hizo ademán de que se adelantaran, tenía que resolver esto personalmente.

x-Cerca de las filas para la inscripción-x

Simplemente no le entendía, podían ganar. Ella confía en él, por eso no tenía miedo.

Miró disimuladamente hacia atrás mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

Pero él no la seguía, le dio tanta rabia. Ni siquiera se daba la molestia de ir por ella.

Aunque para participar necesitaba un hombre ¿no? Pues ella sabía cómo conseguir alguno.

Y vaya que lo sabía.

Giró al lado contrario y divisó varios hombres, seguro alguno encantado participaría con ella. Se deshizo de su capucha dejando ver su atrevido vestuario. Una polera de tirantes negra y unos minúsculos short y botas del mismo color acompañado de unas medias a medio muslo gris.

Sonrió hacia el hombre frente de ella, captando al instante la atención del desconocido, que feliz le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se acercó con intención de hablarle pero unas llamas aparecieron barriéndole el paso. El tío ante el fuego repentino se arrancó asustado.

Retrocedió rápidamente por instinto y examinando a su alrededor. En segundos, el fuego se expandió formando una barrera.

- Pensé que tendrías frío- dice el pelinegro atravesándola y quedando encerrado con ella entre las llamas.

Caminó hasta ella y con su mano le levantó el mentón mirándola a los ojos.

- No puedo arriesgarte de esa manera- confesó sinceramente.

x- En el hotel-xxx

La reluciente entrada del hotel les daba la bienvenida.

Las lámparas de tono amarillo iluminaban los pasillos y acentuaban el color rojo de la alfombra.

- La habitación de Hancock es la 406- dice Nami.

-Vale- responde Luffy dándose la vuelta y separándose del grupo.

-Hey! Chicos en una hora en el comedor- anuncia la pelirroja a sus compañeros.

Como nadie dijo nada dio por hecho que todos habían escuchado.

Cada tripulante se dirigía a sus respectivos cuartos.

Excepto un pelinegro, quién debía caminar a una habitación diferente a la suya.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado, tratando de evitar movimientos bruscos que pudieran despertarla y es que al llevarla en la espalda, el rostro de la emperatriz descansaba en su cuello y parte del hombro, posición que le permitía escuchar su tranquila respiración que le aseguraba que ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Para su suerte sabía hacía donde dirigirse, el cuarto de ella estaba a solo dos de la suya.

Con paso firme seguía avanzando hacía la próxima puerta cuando de repente sintió peso extra, miró por sobre su hombro y descubrió que ella había vuelta a su forma original.

Sin darle mayor importancia, siguió hasta detenerse en la puerta indicada.

Tomó el pomo y lo giró, suspiró medianamente cansado. Como se le paso por alto, las llaves.

Tienes que buscar las llaves! –su mente le reprendía de manera obvia.

En ese momento su estomago gruño de nuevo, hambriento.

Dio un suspiro más largo, y opto por lo más fácil en esos minutos.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su habitación, al rotar la perilla se felicitó por nunca ponerle cerradura a su habitación.

Sonrió cuando por fin entró y se sentó en la cama sin apoyarse dejando a la pelinegra con suavidad en la cama. Descendió a la altura del colchón y le retiró los elegantes tacones que a ella tanto le gusta calzar.

- Se ve tan vulnerable cuando duerme- decía en su mente contemplándola en su gran cama.

La tomó con delicadeza de un hombro sin levantarla por completo, y acomodo las sábanas para taparla.

Estuvo unos minutos de pie observándola, recorriendo sus finas facciones con su mirada.

Ni el mismo podría explicarse lo que le pasaba en esos momentos. Cuando la veía por algunos segundos se sentía enormemente feliz.

Inconscientemente se sentó en la cama para admirarla con más detalle, al estar cerca de ella sin pretenderlo su corazón palpitaba anormalmente rápido y podía escuchar sus propios latidos en su cabeza.

Tantas sensaciones de golpe, lo habían turbaron levemente. Se alejó recordando su hambre y tratando de aclarar su mente.

Otro gruñido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, sin pensar más en aquello que lo confundía bastante se fue al comedor a esperar a sus compañeros y si tenía suerte ojala a su hermano, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle.

**N/A:**

Por fin! Aquí está el nuevo episodio de aquí en adelante será todo centrado en esta pareja.

Realmente me costó mucho terminar este cap. Ojala les guste y no los decepcione.

Como se darán cuenta estoy probando la escritura de voz activa a mediados del cap. Notarán la diferencia tal vez no, pues bueno. Solo intento mejorar ;D pido mil disculpa por el retraso y espero que hayan disfrutado del cap.

No saben lo feliz que me hace esta historia y obviamente todos uds. *-* Muchas gracias! En especial a las personas qué me dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas y ideas ;)


	10. Chapter 10

a30 min más tarde…..

xxx-En el comedor-xxxx

Todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos menos, cierta pelinegra de larga cabellera.

De todas formas todos comían con tranquilidad, excepto el dueño del sombrero de paja que devoraba todo casi sin respirar, sin decir que seguía sacando comida del plato ajeno.

-Compórtate Luffy! – le gritó encolerizada la pelirroja, quién al ver como la mano de moreno se acercaba a su plato tomó su tenedor y lo clavó a centímetros de los rápidos dedos de su capitán.

-Woaaaaaaaahhh…Nami, mi manita- dijo con falsa pena al ver la acción drástica de su navegante.

Sacando una sonrisa de Robin.

-Hey, ¿Luffy y la emperatriz? –preguntó Ussop, al mirar la silla vacía llamando la atención de todos.

-eshfjakana nsfurnbefda- respondió aún con la comida en la boca.

- Traga primero!- le reprendieron todos.

-hahhahaha – reía Chopper ante la torpeza de Luffy.

- jejeje -se reía mientras se rascaba la cabeza…ella sigue durmiendo-

Aquella respuesta calmó la curiosidad de los presentes.

Los platos empezaron a acumularse sucios en una torre indicando que la cena ya estaba por terminar.

El pelinegro tragó en secó y miró a todos en la mesa. Asustando a la tripulación, quienes se extrañaron de la atenta mirada del capitán.

-¿Qué pasa, Luffy?- le preguntó Robin.

-¿Dónde está Ace?-

Ussop, Sanji, y Zoro se golpearon la cara con la palma.

/ Y recién se da cuenta/ -pensaron sorprendidos los tres. Sin mirarlo a la cara, todavía no entendían lo lento que era su capitán a veces. Su estupidez los superaba.

-¿Y Ace?

-No vino con nosotros, idiota!- le corrigió un poco molesta, Nami. Por la poca inteligencia de este.

-Ya veo, ya veo- repitió Luffy sin mucha preocupación.

Terminó su comida y decidió volver a su habitación.

La verdad era que había comida más de lo normal, se sentía un poco ansioso en volver a su recamara. Y lo peor es que no entendía por qué.

Tampoco tuvo la suerte de preguntarle nada a su hermano.

Restándole importancia, caminó hacia su cama y la vio dormida plácidamente. Al parecer no se había despertado, pues las sábanas estaban tal como él las había dejado.

Sin pudor se despojó de toda su ropa y se adentró a la ducha.

El agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo, relajándolo. Al terminar, se secó y se puso el pijama azul marino que le ofrecía aquel hotel, que consistía en dos piezas pantalón y camiseta manga larga.

A pesar de que era un conjunto simple, le sentaba de maravilla, su cuerpo era delineado por aquellas prendas. Incluso todos sus músculos se acentuaban haciéndolo más atractivo de lo que era.

Sentía una extrañas ansías de ir a su cama, de alguna forma se sentía extraordinariamente emocionado por recostarse en esos momentos. Pensando en eso, ignoró las pantuflas que descansaban a fueras del baño y transito descalzo hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

Tras unos minutos, de secar su cabello, dejó la toalla húmeda en alguna silla.

Abrió el borde de la cama desocupado y se metió dentro.

Observó el techo y cerró los ojos, esperando pronto caer dormido. Más por alguna razón, se sentía sobre emocionado y se removió intranquilo de un lado al otro.

Cuando dejó de moverse, pudo escuchar la fina respiración de la emperatriz, quién yacía a su lado dormida plácidamente.

Se volteó para verla con cuidado, en silencio, no quería despertarla.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, pudo distinguir el rostro blanco de la princesa serpiente.

Ahí estaba ella encarándolo, con los párpados cerrados y sus labios perfectamente cerrados.

La figuraba que descansaba a su lado, tenía una postura muy segura, parecía que incluso en un momento de reposo, ella no bajaría la guardia.

Esto llamo su atención, la mayoría de las personas, se descuidaban cuando dormitaban, pero ella seguía estando alerta.

Tras unos segundos, comprendió que tal vez era un reflejo que adquirió cuando estuvo bajo el poder de los tenryubitos.

Entonces entendió que ella, jamás podría abandonar su pasado, lo cargaba todos los días y noches a sus espaldas.

Este pensamiento lo deslumbró.

Ahora conocía otra parte de la shichibukai, una parte, que le gustaba.

Sin poder resistirlo embozo una sonrisa al pensar, en todo lo que le faltaba por conocer de la pelinegra.

/ Quiero más/ - repitió en su mente feliz. Antes de cerrar sus ojos al fin y entregarse a Morfeo.

xxxx-Al otro día-xxxx

Toda la tripulación caminaba hacia el escenario del próximo concurso.

- ¿Nee, Robin no te da miedo? – le preguntó el renito con curiosidad.

- Pues confío en no hundirme- respondió mirando al peliverde que caminaba a su lado.

-Tsk- bufó molesto el espadachín y corrió su cara aparentemente desinteresado del asunto.

Provocando una sonrisa en la arqueóloga, que miraba divertida el sonrojado rostro de Zoro.

-No, perderemos esta vez mi Nami-swann- decía el rubio arrodillado frente a la pelirroja llamando la atención de los demás transeúntes.

Esta por su parte no hace más que encogerse de timidez por algunos segundos mientras que mejillas se tiñen de carmín haciendo juego con su pelo.

- No hagas el ridículo – le reprocha con más normalidad.

- A ti te encanta hacer el rídiculo! –agrega el peliverde burlándose de lo estúpido que se el rubio.

- Buscas pelea estúpido Marimo! – se levanta el cocinero poniéndose en posición de guardia.

-Ero cukku!

- hahaahhaha- se ríe despreocupadamente el capitán de sus nakamas.

Caminaron llenos de risas y pequeñas peleas hasta el lugar del concurso.

El grupo que iba a participar se separó de los demás para prepararse.

Los hombres debían hacer arreglos menores, por lo que les tomó poco tiempo estar listos.

- ¿Qué falta para empezar? –preguntó a sus compañeros desde su posición.

-No creas que te la dejaré fácil, Luffy – le desafió Zoro con una sonrisa de lado.

- Uds. Comerán el polvo jajajja- fue la respuesta arrogante e infantil del capitán.

-Pues, no perderte ni ante el marimo ni…. –Advertía el rubio hasta que la cierta imagen le trabara la lengua, producto de la impresión.

Los ojos de Sanji se transformaron en corazones y saltaron de emoción. Acompañada de una sonrisa estúpida en la cara del cocinero.

Sus compañeros al ver cómo le cambio la cara, viraron su cabeza en la misma dirección para saciar su curiosidad.

Y en efecto allí estaba la razón de la boba cara de su nakama, todas sus compañeras estaban vestidas de sirenas, agradecieron mentalmente la rápida reacción de Sanji ya que pudieron contemplar de cerca los detalles del traje que realzaban los cuerpos delicados pero bien formados de las chicas pertenecientes a su tripulación.

Tanto Zoro y Luffy lograron entender el leve aturdimiento del rubio, pues todas se veían extremadamente hermosas. Y el traje no hacía más que embrujar al público, puesto que todos los hombres las miraban embelesados. Como si realmente fueran criaturas mágicas.

Las tres traían solamente dos corazas de color rosa cubriendo sus senos y una cola del mismo color.

Nami, llevaba el todo el cabello rizado, resaltando las bellas facciones de su cara.

Robin, tenía el pelo cogido hacia el lado, haciéndola parecer juvenil que destaca elegancia de su rostro.

Y por último Hancock llevaba su usual cabello suelto dejando que cubriera toda su espalda, su cara era adornada por una fuerte rosa, debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

Ser vista por Luffy en cualquier traje le producía un gran bochorno. Cerró los ojos mientras era transportada por los funcionarios hacia el mar.

La verdad es que el concurso le infundía un gran temor, depositaba toda su confianza en Luffy y siempre lo haría, sin embargo las condiciones le incomodaban, pues el escenario era su peor pesadilla. Sin olvidar que si algo pasaba, correrían un gran peligro.

xxxx-dentro del público-xxxx

- Todavía pienso que es mala idea- comentaba puño de fuego Ace mirando a su hermano desde el muelle.

-Además es muy arriesgado- continuaba diciendo mientras miraba los equipos de seguridad, que resguardaban a los participantes.

Su hermano llevaba un chaleco inflable rojo.

- Si algo sale mal, lo resolveremos. Deja de ser pájaro de mala agüero – respondía su novia al tiempo que unía sus manos con cariño. Brindándole un poco de tranquilidad al preocupado pelinegro, quién no dejaba de contemplar el mar que se extendía a sus anchas frente a sus narices.

El concurso era fácil para cualquiera que no fuera usuario de la akuma no mi.

Ya que consistía en remar, en un pequeña balsa y llegar hasta su sirena.

Pero no era tan simple, puesto que una plataforma plástica sostenía a cada joven y esta empezaría a desinflarse al empezar la carrera acuática.

La primera chica que tocara el agua descalificaría a su pareja automáticamente.

Era una prueba de velocidad a todas luces.

Y cada hombre estaba dispuesto a ganar, a toda costa.

xxxx-xxxx

La innegable belleza de la emperatriz, la hizo favorita entre el público masculino. Muchos llevaban carteles con más de un mensaje alentador como:

"Si ganas te invito un helado"

"Sal conmigo, por favor"

"Cásate conmigo"

Y aunque estaban Robin y Nami también, la mayoría de los carteles eran dirigidos a Hancock.

Esto le molesto a cierto pelinegro, que no entendía tal fiebre por la emperatriz.

La examinó cuidadosamente de pies a cabeza, y al contemplarla admitió que tal vez los rasgos de su rostro eran armoniosos y puede también que el color de sus ojos y cabello le sentara de maravilla.

Y qué más el color de su piel resultaba una combinación majestuosa.

Pero más allá de eso, no habría más diferencia con las demás.

A no ser por la sensación cálida que le recorría cada vez que miraba esos ojos, azules como el mar pero serenos como el cielo.

O la curva de sus finos labios cuando esta sonreía, transmitiéndole una enorme paz.

Y el color rosa pálido que generalmente se acentuaba en sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto adorable pues cuando la princesa serpiente se sonrojaba le parecía una vista tremendamente tierna.

Tenía tantas cosas que le atraían de ella, que cada gesto lo guardaba en su memoria, como un gran tesoro de esos que por ser incontables son más valiosos.

En un pestañeo volvió a la realidad, y al ver de nuevo a todos esos hombres mirándola con deseo.

Su estomagó se apretó de rabia al comprobar una vez más como le llovían las miradas maliciosas desde el escenario, le picaba que la miraran tanto.

No le pareció gracioso, ni siquiera el cartel de su nakama.

"We love Hanconck Serías tan amables de mostrarme tus panties"

-subnormal !– escuchó cómo le recriminaban Ussop y Chopper.

Estaba tan ensimismado en ganar, que no escuchó el pito de salida.

Hasta que vió como se alejaban los demás.

-Maldición!

Bajo su remo de golpe hasta el agua, lleno de frustración.

- ya verán cómo les ganaré a todos! –amenazó repleto de entusiasmo.

Remó tan fuerte que el agua le salpico por todos lados.

Zoro y Sanji, sonrieron entre ellos, pues ahora nadie se interpondría en su lucha.

Luffy por su parte, balbució un par de cosas inentendibles antes de desvanecerse. Pasados unos segundos, se levantó con nuevas fuerzas, y es que estaba ardiendo en vez de ojos tenía dos llamitas y remaba como loco.

Acercándose peligrosamente a los demás concursantes.

Seguía agitando sus brazos eufórico, quería ganar a como dé lugar.

Levantó su rostro y dirigió su vista al frente.

Su pecho se contrajo de forma dolorosa, y sintió un pequeño temblor en su corazón, mientras lo inundaba la angustia.

Sus pensamientos se voltearon de golpe, no entendía lo que pasaba.

Observó con más detalle, y entendió un poco la situación. Más la sola imagen le rompía el alma.

Siempre le fue fácil, renunciar a sus intereses por alguien más, sobre todo si era por sus nakamas, pero ahora.

Se sentía diferente, la mera idea de provocarle daño, le atormentaba como si miles de agujas atravesarán su torso. Y le dolía profundamente.

Jamás pensó que dejaría de pensar en sí mismo, hasta ahora, ya no podía pensar para él solo.

Sin dudarlo dejó el remo sobre el agua, y levantó su mano ágilmente, descalificándose de la competencia en el acto.

Nada era más importante que…

**N/A:**

**¿Qué habrá visto Luffy? A ver quién adivina?**

Por fin 3 Son cerca de media noche (ahora es la madrugadaDx) y creo que no quedó tan mal u.u ..Solo espero que les guste nos estamos acercando al final! Pido disculpas, por el retraso!

**mireee3D2Y** : Ojala te guste, y no me mates por dejarlo hasta aquí. Luffy está cambiando abruptamente, por dios que despabile rápido a veces me desesperaxDjajaaj.

**Midnight**: me alegro que te haya gustado, es un honor para mí que lo disfrutes y quedas invitada para comentar again. Espero saber tu opinión sobre este cap. n_n

**Laugerid****:** Lamento confundirte Dx, todavía me falta mucho, gracias por seguir leyendo. Y confíar en mí, quiero mejorar *-*.

**neko dani** : por qué dices que Luffy no es tan inocente? Me muero por saber, expláyate por favor. OMG! Soy feliz que te haya gustado, espero no desanimarte hasta ahora. Un abrazo

**MAD- The Awesomeman**: awwwww..thanks so much for remember it. You are the only person that appreciate my effort. It was very hard think how bring to life in the fic. It's just I can't afford to death of Ace. Really, thanks so much 3 I hope enjoy this chapter..Take care!

Bueno creo que eso son los que han leído hasta el 9. Igual revisaré mañana, por si se pasa algo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap. n_n Buenas noches, que descanses y tengan una linda semana :D

No saben lo feliz que me hace esta historia y obviamente todos uds. *-* Muchas gracias! En especial a las personas qué me dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas y ideas ;)


End file.
